Two Girls in a Black Butler World
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: Two best friends from our world get kidnapped and taken to the world of Black Butler,where mystery,love,and many adventures await them. Sorry for the crappy title. OCXSebastian OCXUndertaker Rated T for mild language, violence, and suggesstive themes.
1. That Butler, Teaching

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!

Co-written by: Laexica

Chapter 1- That Butler, Teaching

The day was just like every other day. Zell walked down in the basement of her school to get to her first block class, Drama. As she entered, she noticed that her teacher was not there. She shrugged that off and took her seat. The others in the class soon came behind her and took their seats as well. The bell rang, but there still was no teacher.

"Hm, that's odd," Zell stated, "Where's our teacher?"

Just at that moment, a man, wearing a white button up shirt under a bright red vest, black pants, a red coat, black Victorian style high-heeled shoes, and pentagon shaped red glasses, walked in. He walked onto the stage at the front of the room. His long cherry red hair shimmered under the stage lights. He adjusted his glasses and stared out over the class.

"_No freakin' way_," Zell thought.

"Good morning class," The teacher stated, "I am Mr. Sutcliffe and I am your substitute teacher. Now let's start class."

The stage lights went to their full brightness as Grell took off his red jacket and threw it in a chair. He walked to the end of the stage and looked directly at Zell. He smiled a kind smile.

"And what is your name my dear," Grell asked Zell.

"Me," Zell asked in reply.

"Yes you."

"My name is Zell."

"Well then, Zell, why don't you come up here with me?"

"O-okay Grell, I mean, Mr. Sutcliffe."

Zell stood up from her seat and walked onto the stage. When she stood in front of Grell, he put one of her hands on his shoulder and took the other one in his hand. He then put his other hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Now class, today you are going to learn how to waltz," Grell stated as he and Zell began to waltz on the stage.

It was now third block. Zell had to go through two classes with Grell. As she walked to her class, she met up with her friend, Avarie , in the hall. As the two walked, they began to talk about the strange day each of them had been having.

"Okay, so has your day been as weird as mine," Zell asked.

"If you mean that I had two people from Black Butler as teachers than yes," Avarie replied.

"Me too! Who did you have?"

"Well for Biology I had the Undertaker. You talk about one weird class. Then in Geometry, I had Ronald Knox, who actually brought his death scythe with him in the class."

"Well, let's hope that nothing else weird happens in Government okay."

The two of them walked into the class they took their seats next to each other. As the two girls talked, a boy walked into the room and took a seat behind them. He leaned toward them.

"Hello," The boy replied.

"Hi," Alecia and Zell replied in unison.

As the two girls turned to look at the boy, their expressions went from happiness to pure shock. The boy was shorter than them, wore dark blue, and had an eye patch covering his right eye.

"My name is Ciel," Ciel stated, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Alecia replied as her and Zell turned toward the front of the class.

The second bell rang and the teacher walked in. However, it was not the normal teacher. This one wore a long Chinese style shirt with dark blue pants. He walked over to the board and wrote his name on it. When he was done, he turned to the rest of the class, mainly toward Avarie and Zell.

"Good evening class," Lau stated, "I am Mr. Lau, and I shall be your substitute today."

"You have got to be kidding me," Zell stated.

"Tell me about it," Avarie replied.

It was now lunch. Avarie and Zell sat in their normal spots in the cafeteria. After sitting there for a while, they saw Ciel trying to find a seat. Zell stood up and waved at him.

"Over here Ciel," Zell called.

Ciel walked over to them and sat down next to Avarie . However, as soon as that happened, the intercom came on.

"Fourth block band students need to go the choir room for class," the voice stated.

"That's cool, we'll finally have class together," Avarie stated.

"I know," Zell replied, "Hopefully there won't be a band/choir war."

"What do you mean by a band/choir war," Ciel asked.

"Well, you see, most band kids don't get along with choir kids," Avarie stated.

"And choir kids don't get along with band kids," Zell replied.

"So are you both in band or choir," Ciel questioned.

Avarie and Zell looked at each other and started laughing. Ciel looked at them as if they were mocking him.

"What's so funny," Ciel asked.

"Sorry," Avarie replied as her and Zell stopped laughing, "You see I'm in band."

"And I'm in choir," Zell stated.

"But you two just said that band and choir kids don't get along," Ciel replied.

"I know, but we became friends in middle school band," Zell explained.

"So we stayed friends," Avarie finished.

"Oh I see," Ciel stated.

It was now fourth block. Zell and Avarie walked down into the basement and shortly came upon the choir room. The two of them sat by each other as the band and choir kids separated. The bell rang and two men, dressed in black walked into the room. Avarie and Zell merely looked at each other. The two men walked to the front of the classroom and faced the class.

"Good evening class," Sebastian stated, "I am Mr. Michaelis and I shall be instructing the band students today."

"I am Mr. Spear," William stated, "I shall instruct the choir students."

"well, since we all can't practice in here, we need to split up," Sebastian replied.

"I suggest that the choir students get the auditorium."

"NO," the band students shouted in unison, "We should get the auditorium."

"As if, we work way harder than you so we should get it," One of the Choir students yelled.

"BRING IT," One of the band students exclaimed.

The two students collided and eventually all of the students began to fight, except for Avarie and Zell. Fists and feet were flying everywhere. The two of them ran out into the hall.

"That was pure chaos," Avarie stated.

"it's as if Sebastian and William wanted to start a band/choir war," Zell replied.

"That's exactly what we planned," Grell stated as he walked toward them, followed by Sebastian.

"what do you guys want with us," Avarie asked.

"We just need you to come with us," Sebastian answered.

"as if we're going anywhere with you," Zell stated.

Grell walked over to them and tried to pick them up, but both Avarie and Zell drop kicked him to the floor. Sebastian walked up and successfully put one girl on each of his shoulders. As he walked away, a bright blue portal opened in front of them. They all entered the portal. However as soon as they were completely encompassed by the portal, Claude teleported in and grabbed Avarie . Zell threw out her hand to grab her friend. She grabbed her hand.

"Don't let go Avarie ," Zell shouted.

"Let go of me Claude," Avarie stated.

Claude instead flew away from Zell while he was still holding Avarie . Avarie 's hand slipped out of Zell's hand. Everything went black.


	2. That Butler, Greeting

Chapter 2- That Butler, Greeting

It was midnight at Phantom hive manor. Sebastian walked into the room adjacent to Ciel's room. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. The only light in the room came from that of the multiple candles that were lit in the room. In a bed near the middle of the room was Zell. Sebastian sat in the chair next to her bed and looked over at the table next to the bed. He took the washcloth on the table and wiped her head with it. She had gotten hit in the head while they were in the portal and that had knocked her out cold. After he was done with that, he bandaged her head and then stood up. As soon as he turned his body to leave, Zell woke up and grabbed his hand. Sebastian jumped out of surprise.

"You're awake," Sebastian stated.

"I know," Zell replied as she released his hand, "Did I scare you?"

"No not at all. A Phantomhive butler who gets scared that easily isn't worth his salt."

"Your most famous saying. My head. What happened?"

"You hit your head when we were in the portal."

"That explains a lot Sebastian."

"The young master would like to speak with you."

"Great, now I have to go talk to Ciel. Just kidding, I'd love to. Shall you escort me there?"

"That is why I am here."

Meanwhile in the Trancy Manor, a tea cup was placed in front of Avarie. She stared at it, hesitant about what Claude may have put in it.

"It's safe, you have nothing to worry about." Claude explained to ease her worry. "Master Alois does not wish for you dead." Still a bit unsure, Avarie pushed the cup of tea away.

"I don't like tea to be honest." She stood up wanting to explore the maze of gardens that she now resided in. "But I do like sweets!" She exclaimed while running off. "Just no cake!" the butler was out of view by time she said the later but she knew he heard her.

The young girl excitedly ran through the bushes that towered over her, scratches covering many parts of her bare arms and face. Not currently caring, she continued crawling through the immense amount of plants to find it… "THERE!" In front of her was the center of the maze, just as she figured, containing the most beautiful assortment of flowers.

Picking herself off the ground, Avarie stared in awe at the magnificent sight. "So amazing, never before have…" She trailed off when she noticed something… or more specifically someone. Residing in the center of the garden was Alois Trancy. His wonderfully cute self plucking petals from a rose. No longer able to resist the urge, Avarie pounced on her prey! "ALOIS! YOU SEXY BOY!" The boy was glomped to the ground under her.

"UWAHH!" The two tumbled down onto a soft pile of grass. "What the-" Avarie lay on top of the boy, still a little stunned that the two fell down.

"Oww." Avarie rubbed her head wear it had collided with Alois's shoulder. "How painful." She sat up, not really caring about the complaints of the boy under her. When she looked down she once again was filled with a glomping urge. "Alois…" She lowered her face down to his.

"W-what are you doing?" His face turned a little red, in turn her face to became a light pink. Her lips hovered over his, their breaths mingling together now…

"Just kidding!" She smile before pulling away. "You're way too young for my taste, I'd feel almost like a pedophile if I did anything. Hehe." She laughed.

"Why you…" The boy used his strength to roll me off of him, this time he ended up above me, a knee residing on either side of her hips. "I'm much older than I look and I've been with people three times your age." This time his face began to lower to hers, he no longer blushed but he was.

"Umm Alois, it was only a joke." A devious smile played on his lips. "Alois.." Avarie closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers. Then suddenly his presence disappeared. When she opened my eyes Claude held Alois by the collar of his jacket.

"No teasing guest My lord." Claude commanded before setting the young lord down.

"Whatever," He stomped off out of the garden, his attitude a slightly angry.

"Please forgive him Miss, he sometimes can be like that." Avarie nodded and accepted the hand he offered her. When she was off of the ground the girl noticed how dirty and bloody she was. My arms and head shot with pain all at once. "Shit.." She tumbled over to the ground, hands barely catching her in time.

"Are you alright?" Still disgusted by the butler, knowing what type of "man" he is, she pushed his hands away.

"Fine." With that she stumbled off after Alois knowing that he knew the way out of this garden from hell.

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Zell had just made it to the private office of Ciel Phantomhive. He sat behind his maple desk as Zell sat in front of the desk in a chair darned in dark blue satin. After a few minutes, Ciel stood up from where he sat and walked over to Zell. Ciel bestowed upon her a smile.

"Welcome to my home, Zell," Ciel stated, "I take it you are enjoying yourself."

"I just woke up a few minutes ago, so it's kind of hard to enjoy," Zell replied.

"Oh well let me know if there is anything I can do to make your stay more pleasurable."

Ciel circled around her and laid his warm, gentle hands on her shoulders. Zell froze from the unexpected move.

"And I'll have Sebastian make it possible."

Zell suddenly stood up, pushing Ciel's hands off of her shoulders. She looked upon the young boy with a look of anger. She made sure to keep her voice as low and as calm as possible.

"I don't need your help," Zell stated, in almost a whisper, "Just point me in the direction of the Trancy manor and I'll be out of your hair."

"For starters, why do you want to go there," Ciel asked.

"My friend was taken by the butler of that house. Naturally, I want to help her."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know a Trancy or even know where the house is located."

"Hmph. Figures. Well, I guess that's my cue to leave."

Zell walked out of the office and closed the doors behind her. She then continued to walk to the back of the manor toward the garden. As soon as she came upon the doors that lead to it, she opened them. When she was finally out in the garden she began to run to the nearest bush she could find. She was ashamed that she had spoken to Ciel in such a manner. She truly was happy that she was here with them, and not with Claude. She stopped and sat under a nearby tree in the garden and pulled her knees toward her chest. After sitting there for a few moments, she noticed that there was a shadow being cast on her. She looked up to see Sebastian standing over her. She stood up and wiped off her pants.

"Do you need something Sebastian," Zell asked.

Suddenly, Zell began to feel extremely light-headed. She clutched her head and leaned back against the tree. At the same time Sebastian did the exact same thing. When she finally regained her normalcy, she looked up into the red eyes of Sebastian. His arms were around the tree and his body was inches from hers. This felt extremely awkward, just like when Ciel put his hands on her shoulders. Out of instinct she pushed him away and ran back into the manor.


	3. That Butler, Protective

Chapter 3- That Butler, Protective

It had gotten particularly rainy the next day at the manor. All of the servants were stuck inside the house. Zell was stuck inside as well. She began to walk around, trying to waste time until the rain stopped. As she was walking she saw Finny carrying a large potted plant. She ran over to him and grabbed one side of the plant.

"Need a hand Finny," Zell asked.

"Thank you Miss Zell," Finny replied as the two of them set the plant down on a nearby table.

"Hey would you, Mey-Rin, and Bard like to come have lunch with me in the library?"

"We couldn't do that mam. Sebastian might yell at us."

"No he won't. I told him that you'd all be joining me, so will you?"

"Sure."

Finny turned around and went the way he had come from. Zell travelled in the opposite direction and began to head for the drawing room. As soon as she entered, though, she felt a cold chill blow in. she turned and saw that the window had been opened. She ran over and closed it. When she turned around she came face to face with Ronald Knox. Since she was already against the wall, Ronald took advantage of this and pinned one of her hands to the wall.

"What do you want Ronald Knox," Zell asked.

"Ah, you look so CUTE when you're flustered," Ronald smiled.

"Answer my question."

"I came to see you. After seeing you and your friend in your world, I thought I might want to meet you in person in our world."

"I know the kind of man you are so what do you want?"

"It is such a shame that you are stuck here with that pest. You should really be with us, the Shinigami."

"I'll pass."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy it with us." Ronald's eyes fogged over bringing more fear into Zell. "I promise we'll be gentle." He used one of his hands to wrap it around the girl's waist.

"L-let go!" She struggled a little before a large bang came from across the room…

Trancy Manor

Avarie could just make out the back of Alois, he's pace almost too fast to keep up with and she didn't want to call after him either. The loss of blood was causing her body to slow and vision to blur.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" An all too familiar voice called out at Avarie causing her to freeze in place.

"Grell…" Nothing against him but he was one of the last people she wanted to see jumping over the hedges at her.

"The one and onl-" He was cut off when another shinigami pushed him over with his leg, now using Grell as a carpet.

"William." She acknowledge him with a nod, still not excited to see the shinigami but at least he wasn't as extreme as the one now on the ground.

"FERT OFFR MERR…" Grell mumbled to the ground. Neither of them paid any attention to him.

"We need you to come with us." William said matter-of-factly whilst adjusting his glasses with his "Scythe." Avarie gave him one look before continuing through the maze without even a reply. Before she was able to go any further than a few feet, Grell fell from the sky, an all too graceful landing which planted him on his face.

"owowowowwww!" He moaned while standing up. "Now come on with us." He was rubbing his face, it now turning red from all the damage done to it today.

"F*** off," Avarie said a little less than pleased by the outcome of events to have been bestowed upon her. She started walking another way through the maze, not really caring if she was going to be lost, only wanting to get away from the shinigami before it was too late and she lost too much blood.

"You can't get away from us just by walking off." This time it was William again, his death scythe outstretched to block her path.

"I can try," Knowing there was no other way around it, Avarie posed to fight, hands in fist, arms dripping blood and shaky but blocking her face, and legs parted just enough to keep her as balanced as possible. William seemed to find this quite entertaining.

"You think a mere human can take on a shinigami? How foolish," True, the more Avarie thought about it, the more her head started to spin and the dizzier she became.

"Then just piss off and leave me alone." With those last words Avarie collapsed to the ground, reluctantly accepting the infinite amount of darkness that lay before her.


	4. That Butler, Awkward

Chapter 4- That Butler, Awkward

Phantomhive Manson

The loud bang came from the door… or what was left of the door. Sebastian stood in the doorway, a splintered door in his hands and on the floor, starring at the shinigami and human against the wall. The butler had a devilish grin on his face. "Oh no, Bocchan will be very displeased about this door, I'll have to fix it before he can scowled me." He chucked the pieces of door down onto the floor then continued to walk towards Ronald and Zell. Zell was now more scared than ever, and not to mention confused. She didn't know whether to be scared of what Ronald would do to her if he took her away, or what she might see Sebastian do to Ronald after seeing them in this situation. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ronald tightening his arm around her waist. She was now in front of him, both of his arms were wrapped around her waist, which also meant her arms were pinned to her side. He laid his head on her right shoulder and stared at Sebastian.

"No need to play the jealous boyfriend," Ronald teased, "I only need to borrow her for one minute. I'll even have William bring her back."

"Who said he was my," Zell attempted to say.

His arms kept getting tighter and tighter. His constrictor like grip was crushing her. She could feel herself getting light headed. Sebastian saw this and tried to intervene, but Ronald just backed up. Zell's vision began to blur from the sudden loss of oxygen. The last thing she heard was a chuckle that escaped from Ronald's lips. Then everything went black.

Zell then woke up in a vast field covered in a variety of meadow flowers. She sat up and saw another person next to her.

"Avarie," Zell asked.

"What Zell," Avarie replied as she sat up.

"AVARIE! I can't believe I found you. Wait where are we?"

"I don't know, but when I see William, I'm going to…"

"You're going to what," William asked.

The two girls stood at the sight of the shinigami. Each girl wore a grimace that challenged the one William wore. Instead of replying with words, he merely handed the girl's two pieces of paper. He then turned and began to walk away.

"Wait what are these," Avarie called to him.

"Just read them when you get back to you manor's," William replied.

Trancy Manor

Avarie, confused and uncertain, awoke in the library from someone playing with her hair. At first she thought Zell was doing it, just like she use to when the two were younger, but when the hand left her hair and began to run down her back, she knew that it wasn't Zell. As the hand kept sliding down her back she jumped up off the floor.

"I see you're awake," Claude commented as if nothing happened. "I was worried," He took a step towards me.

"Stay away you ass," Avarie put her fists up and stumbled back the moment she saw them. Her fists, arms, and when she looked down, her body was tiny, almost like a childes… actually it was the body of a child. "What the…"

"I found you like that in the maze," He wrapped his arms around Avarie, pinning her tiny body to his. "Don't worry I'll find a way to fix you." His face was closing in on hers, she knew where this was heading and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Claude… wait a second," With a hand Avarie had just freed, she placed a finger over Claude's lips. Then, using the best of her abilities, the girl made herself look embarrassed. "Don't you think we shouldn't be doing this here?" She glanced up into his eyes then quickly looked away. Claude's face had changed but eyes still fixated on Avarie, those eyes hungry for her.

"I believe you're right," He released her but lowered his face down to her ear. "I'll just lock the door," He whispered while pulling out a key from his pocket. Avarie took this chance and kneed Claude in the crotch, sending him straight to the floor.

"You really are just a creepy pedophile, aren't you?" With that Avarie slapped him across the face and grabbed the key from his hand. Running as fast as possible, the small girl exited the library, locking the door as she did so. "Safe…" She sighed, placing her back to the door.

"I think not." Claude's voice sounded from behind the door, composed as if nothing had just happened. The door began to splinter out like he was crushing the door.

"Shit!" Avarie began to run down the hallway, no idea where she was going.

"Why are you running?" A familiar voice called at the running girl.

"Alois…" Avarie turned and saw the boy standing right next to an open door. The girl ran over to him, "Alois… I was so… I was so scared…" She flopped to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I di-didn't know what t-to do…" She normally wouldn't act like this but ever since entering this world the stress had been building onto her.

"It'll be fine," Alois wrapped his arms around the crying child. "Shhh, I'm here, it'll be okay."

"You're surprisingly nice…" Avarie said honestly to the boy that now was larger than her.

"Thanks, I think… Anyway, what happened? Why are you crying and why are you so young?" The boy released her from his arms.

"Um to answer the first part," Avarie took a breath to calm herself, no longer scared; now she was furious. "I woke up in the library like this," She motioned to her young body. "Claude was there and he… Well more or less acted like a perverted pedophile until I kicked him in the junk." Alois seemed to find this funny.

"You mean that asexual bastard actually came onto you?" Alois laughed when she nodded. "In no time of my life would I believe that he would actually come on to another human being. Plus it's a bonus that you got the chance to kick him in the junk." The two teens both found this funny and began to laugh. "Well don't worry Avarie; he wouldn't dare to do anything if you're near me." He stood up and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Come on, let's have some dinner."

"Now for desert there will be creamy rice pudding dotted with dates and currants served with a freshly brewed dandelion tea to better highlight the pudding's taste." Claude announced as Timber served it to the two children sitting at the too long table. Alois sat at one end of the table as Avarie sat next to him, too afraid to sit at the other end by herself.

"Everyone you may leave us," Alois commanded.

"Sir…" Claude said reluctantly before leaving, giving Avarie a devious look before shutting the door.

"Thanks," Avarie whispered into her cup of tea, not wanting to drink the disgusting stuff.

"Avarie," She looked up only to be pounced by the boy. "Looks like it's my turn to pounce on you.

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Manor, Zell was lying on the floor of the library. Sebastian, along with Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bard, was kneeling beside her. Sebastian then picked her up and began to carry her out of the library.

"You lot get her bed ready," Sebastian called, "I shall take Zell to my room to rest for now."

"Yes sir," The three replied in unison as they scrambled in three different directions.

Sebastian merely rolled his red eyes and continued to walk toward his room. As soon as he arrived, he quickly opened the door and closed it. He went over to his bed and laid Zell in it. Now that he could actually have gotten the chance to get a good look at her, Zell appeared younger. She looked as if she were Ciel's age or maybe a year younger. Sebastian sat at the edge of his bed, and waited for her to wake up. Within minutes however, she woke up and sat straight up. Sebastian ran to her and as soon as he was close to her she smacked him.

"OW," Sebastian shouted, "What was that for?"

"Sebastian," Zell asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my room."

"Why the hell am I here?"

"I found you in the library unconscious. I told the others to prepare your room. My room was also the closest."

"I'm sorry I smacked you. I don't know what came over me."

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Zell on the forehead. When he drew his head back, Zell's face became as red as Grell's hair. She simple sat there in shock.

"You don't have a fever, so you're not sick," Sebastian stated.

"No fever that's good," Zell replied as she stood up from the bed, "Now if you'll excuse me….."

AS Zell stood up she was in front of a mirror. In the mirror she saw her reflection… or should I say new reflection. She merely ran up to the mirror and touched her now de-aged face. Instead of freaking out, she calmly exited the room. Once she was in the hall however, she ran to her room. The servants had already prepared it for her and had left. She ran in the room and slammed the door. Her breathing was now heavy and her heart raced with anger.

"WILLIAM," Zell shouted.

"No need to shout," William replied.

Zell spun around and met the green eyes of the stern looking shinigami. Instead of wearing his usual grimace, he actually wore a kind smile. However, Zell wore a look of pure anger on her face. William began to walk toward her, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"I swear, if you take one step closer to me, I might call Sebastian in here to kick the crap out of you," Zell threatened, "If, you don't tell me what you did to me."

"It wasn't me," William replied, with a tone of almost shock.

"Who was it then? Ronald? Grell? Alan? Eric? WHO?"

"No shinigami has the power to do this."

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

"Yes, I also expect you to trust me."

"How can I when you have not done one thing that could possibly even hint me toward trusting you?"

The next thing that happened came by a total surprise to Zell. William ran up to her and grabbed the wrist of the hand she had in his face. He then gently grabbed her hand. He pulled it toward his lips and planted a gently kiss on her knuckles.

"Then I am sorry," William apologized as he let her hand go, "I shall try to be more trustworthy in the future."

Having said that, the shinigami vanished. Zell just stood there for a few moments. She had never seen William act nicely toward a human, or any one for that matter. She quickly searched for the two pieces of paper William had given her, but she couldn't find them. She ran out into the hall and accidentally bumped into Ciel. The two of them were now sitting on the floor.

"Zell," Ciel asked.

"Yeah I know I look a little weird now that I'm a year younger than you, but I still have the mind of a fifteen year old," Zell replied as she stood up and brushed off her pants.

"Well, what happened to you?"

"I don't know entirely, but I'm going to find out. Have you seen any papers in my room?"

"Oh yes, for some reason they were put on my desk."

"Thanks."

Zell stood up and ran to Ciel's office. When she came to the door, something made her stop. She cracked the door and saw that someone was already in there! However, their back was turned to her. She snuck into the office without making a sound and without alerting the intruder to her presence. Sure enough once she saw who it was she merely shook her head.

"What are you doing here Grell," Zell asked, partially annoyed by the shinigami's presence.

"Aren't you glad to see meeeeeeee," Grell asked, but was cut off when Zell's hand slapped him across the face, "What was that for?"

"That was for not answering my question. Why are you here?"

"William sent me to watch over you until you are over this . . . condition."

"You really know how to anger a woman don't you?"

"What? Heaven's no. I am trying to help you. Will is searching for a cure for both you and your friend. While he is away, he sent two shinigami to look after you."

"That explains why you're…. Two?"

"Oh yes. William thought that we could protect you better if there were two of us to guard you."

"What exactly are you guys protecting me from?"

"That's classified information."

"Well, who's the other shinigami with you?"

"Ronald."

"Ode to Joy. Just the shinigami I wanted to protect me."

"Trust me, we shall protect you. Well, for right now I will. Ronald had some last minute paperwork to do at the office."

"I like that."

"Really? I thought you didn't like me?"

"I do. You seem like a nice guy and a good friend. That's why I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For this."

Zell took a vase and smashed it against Grell's head. He fell to the floor unconscious. Zell ran out of the room and ran toward her room.

Grell awoke hours later with a splitting headache. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Oh, my head," Grell stated, "What hit me? Zell…."

Grell ran out of the room. However as soon as he exited the room he ran into Sebastian, literally. He looked up at him not as he usually did.

"What are you doing here Grell," Sebastian asked.

"Well, you see I was assigned to protect Zell along with another Shinigami," Grell replied, flipping his hair back.

Sebastian laughed. "You protect someone? Now isn't that funny."

"I know you're laughing because I lost Zell."

"YOU WHAT?"

"She hit me over the head with a vase and when I woke up she was gone."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No. I don't know."

It was a torrent of storms outside. A small black figure moved in the moonlight. This figure was Zell. She was wrapped in a black cape, which was over one of Sebastian's coats that she had taken. She moved with great difficulty through the woods near the manor. The wind wiped and howled around her. However, she pushed on. She had to reach Avarie. She soon stumbled upon a raging creek that had risen above its banks. She thought she had heard a voice call her name.

"Zell," The voice began to grow louder.

"Who's there," Zell shouted over the sound of the wind and the thunder.

Suddenly, she felt as if she were being dragged toward the creek. She grabbed onto a nearby tree branch. However, the branch broke and she fell into the raging creek. She struggled to stay above the water as she was tossed downstream. Then, she felt something drag her under. It did not feel like a current of water, but more like a hand of fate. She tried to swim to the top, but she couldn't. She drifted to the bottom.

"Please, someone, anyone help me," Zell shouted in her head, "HELP!"

Just as she heard a splash come from above her, everything went black. The splash had come from Ronald diving into the raging water. He wrapped one arm around Zell's waist and swam to the surface with the other. However, he was getting nowhere, so he undid Zell's cloak and then began to swim to the surface. When they reached the surface he swam as fast as he could to the shore. When he reached it, he hoisted Zell up first and then climbed out himself. Zell did not move, but she was still breathing. He picked up the small girl and began to run as fast as he could toward the Phantomhive manor


	5. That Butler, Observing

Chapter 5- That Butler, Observing

Avarie was standing at the door of the Phantomhive manor. She stood looking at the large wooden doors. She turned around when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Then she saw Ronald running toward the door with Zell in his arms unconscious. Ronald ignored Avarie and kicked down the door and walked into the manor. Avarie followed him, wanting to make sure Zell was okay. Sebastian immediately appeared in front of them as soon as they entered the manor. He looked down at Zell and then back at Ronald with piercing red eyes.

"What happened," Sebastian asked as he took Zell out of Ronald's arms and began to carry her himself back to her room.

"I think she fell in the river," Ronald sheepishly replied.

"YOU THINK?"

"I wasn't there the entire time. By the time I got there she had already fallen in. I just saved her."

"Well, maybe you should have been doing your job and protecting her."

"It's not my job! It's yours!"

"Will you two shut it," Avarie shouted over the two men.

"And who are you little girl," Sebastian asked.

"I am a friend of Zell's," Avarie replied, "You know the one you kidnapped but lost?"

"Oh, I remember you now. You look a little….um…younger."

"Shut up! You should be more worried about Zell."

It was now midnight. Avarie was staying at the manor, since she had left the Trancy manor. Zell lay in her bed, recovering from the traumatic events that had unfolded earlier. The storm still raged on outside. A crash of thunder and blinding flash of lightning woke Zell from her peaceful sleep. She was now better and fully recovered. She walked out of her room only holding a candle stick with a single lit candle for light. She was walking toward Sebastian's room. The storm had scared her so she thought that maybe he would comfort. However, she ran into something. All she could see was a black tailcoat.

"Oh I was just coming to see you Seba," Zell began to say as she looked up at the figure she had bumped into.

"I'm afraid you have me confused for someone else," Claude replied, his golden eyes gleaming in the darkness, seizing her wrist.

Zell tried to free herself from his grip. However, in her current small self, she could not. She instead hit him in the arm with her candlestick and when he let her go, she ran. Claude merely stood there giving her a head start.

"This should be amusing," Claude stated.

Zell ran into a room and shut the door. She shoved a chair underneath the handles, so it wouldn't open. She then turned to see that there were swords on the wall. She ran over and took one off the wall and readied herself for an attack. She faced the door that she had barred and stood with her back to the other door, just in case she needed to make an escape. The only light that illuminated the room was that of the dimly lit moon and the random flashes of lightning. Lightning flashed and then the room was left in utter darkness. The moon, now fully revealed, illuminated the room once more. Zell saw at the other side of the room a dark figure, with glowing golden eyes. She readied her sword, but when she looked at it closely, she realized it was a foil.

"_Damn it_," Zell thought.

She raised her hand that had the sword in it. Suddenly, she felt the long sleeve of her nightgown get pinned to the wall. She dropped the foil and looked at what had happened. All she saw was golden knives holding her sleeve in place. She glanced over at Claude, who was now slowly walking toward her.

"Please, do not resist me," Claude stated, "My master wished for you to return to his manor unharmed. However, he gave me permission to use force if necessary."

That voice. It was the same voice that called her name near the creek. That voice. Claude was the one who dragged her into the creek. Claude was only ten feet away from her. She glanced at him nervously and then at her trapped wrist. In one movement, she ripped the fabric that was being held and ran out of the room, via the door she was closest to. She continued to run until she came upon a room that was unlocked. She ran in, and this time didn't even bother to shut the door. She ran into the wardrobe and shut the door. She sat on the floor of it and held her breath. She heard footsteps in the room. She couldn't see what was outside. She heard the footsteps get closer to the wardrobe. She closed her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't find her. The doors to the wardrobe opened. She opened her eyes to meet the beautiful red eyes of Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Zell cried as she stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around the butler.

"What's wrong," Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was Claude, he…. He….. He came to take me away. But I ran and hid in here."

"Well, you're safe now. I shall take you back to your room."

"I ….. I…."

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'll be safe all by myself in my room. Maybe I could sleep with someone in their room?"

"Of course. I'll tell one of the…."

"I'd feel much safer with you."

"Of course."

The two walked back to the butler's room.

It was now about one o' clock in the morning. Zell slept in Sebastian's bed with him and snuggled against him for warmth. Sebastian lay awake looking at the young girl who was so close to him. She had a piece of hair covering her face. As he went to brush it back, the door to his room flew open. A teenage girl with medium length brown hair with blonde bangs that lined her face stood in the door.

"SEBASTIAN, YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE," The girl shouted.

Sebastian got out of his bed, slowly so he didn't wake Zell up. He looked at the girl with his piercing red glare.

"Who are you," Sebastian asked.

"My name is Victoria," Victoria stated, glaring at the butler, "I am a friend of Zell's and Avarie's."

"Oh, I see. And how exactly did you get here?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Do I have to pry the information from you?"

"Not really. If you want to know that badly, William brought me here."

"For what purpose?"

"I wanted to see my friends. He came to me told me that they were sick and I kind of forced him to take me here."

"Well right now she's asleep. You may see her in the morning."

Sebastian walked over to the door and slammed it in Victoria's face.


	6. That Butler, Kidnapping

Chapter 6- That Butler, Kidnapping

The next morning, all of the inhabitants of Phantomhive Manor gathered out in the garden. Ciel looked upon Zell, Avarie, and their friend Victoria. Well, they weren't exactly in the garden, but in a small glass shed, because it was still raining.

"So it looks like you are well Zell," Ciel stated.

"That's all you have to say," Avarie shouted.

"Avarie," Zell whispered.

"She nearly drowned last night," Avarie continued, "if I were you, I would send Sebby out there to find out who did it!"

"I agree with Avarie," Victoria agreed.

"Avarie, Victoria," Zell shouted, as she stood up, "As you can see I am perfectly okay…."

Zell began to sway. Sebastian ran over to her and caught her before she fell. He picked her up in his arms.

"I think not Ms. Zell," Sebastian replied, "I am taking you back to your room to rest."

One hour later, Zell was sitting in her bed looking at the rain run down her window. Everyone was still outside in that glass shed talking. Zell decided that this would be the perfect time to explore the manor. She got out of her bed and exited her room. She began to just wander around. After a few minutes, she wandered back into the room where Claude had trapped her. She looked at the dark storm clouds through the windows. She then glanced over at the wall and saw the golden knife still stuck in it. She walked over and took it out and began to look at her reflection in it. She angled it back and dropped it at what she had seen. She backed up toward the wall and turned around to face the person she had seen in the knife.

"Well, don't you look surprised," Claude stated, "I don't really understand why though. I mean, you should have known that since I did not capture you before that I would try again."

Zell merely looked at him.

"Might I suggest you come quietly," Claude stated as he inched even closer toward her.

"Seba," Zell tried to shout, but Claude's hand made it over her mouth before she could finish.

"Now please do not shout. I promise no harm is meant to befall you. However, like before, I am authorized to use force if necessary. Do you understand?"

Zell shook her head yes.

"Good, now come quietly and I won't have to take out the tall black headed butler."

Back outside, Grell and Ronald stood far off in a corner talking.

"Hmph, they act like it was our fault," Ronald stated.

"Oh, Ronald, you must learn not to take what they say so seriously," Grell replied.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go check on Zell."

Ronald ran back into the house. As soon as he entered though, he felt an unusual presence. He followed the feeling to a room, not far from Zell's room. He peeked in and saw Zell pinned against the wall by Claude. He burst in the room, causing Claude to release his hand from over Zell's mouth and face him.

"Who the hell are you," Ronald asked.

"That's none of your concern, Shinigami," Claude replied, his golden eyes glowing.

"Ronald get out of here," Zell shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving you with a psycho piece of scum like him," Ronald replied.

"Please, he'll kill you!"

"No he won't."

At that moment, Claude pulled out several golden pieces of silverware and threw them at Ronald. Ronald ducked and dodged them all. However, when he was ready to stand back up, Claude quickly teleported behind him and stabbed him. Ronald fell to the floor as Zell ran over to him. She kneeled down beside him and ripped a long strip of fabric from her super long shirt. She wrapped it around the wound, which was only on his left shoulder, to stop the bleeding. Claude began to walk over toward the two of them. As he did that Zell stood up, grabbing the golden knife that lay on the floor. She backed all the way against a wall to provide more room between her and Claude. She raised her hand to drop it, Claude teleported over to her and grabbed her wrist to the hand that held the knife. The knife fell to the floor. Claude knelt down so that he was eye level with the young Zell.

"Now if you don't want any more harm to befall him," Claude stated, "Come with me."

"Yes," Zell replied, holding back tears.

A few minutes later, Ronald woke up. He sat up and then immediately grabbed his shoulder where he had been stabbed. He ran back to the glass shed. When he arrived, he was met by the confused eyes of everyone. Only Avarie and Victoria noticed that he was hurt. The two girls ran over to him.

"What happened," Victoria asked, allowing Ronald to lean on her for support.

"There was somebody in the manor," Ronald replied.

"Yeah Zell," Avarie stated.

"No there was someone else. He… he was after Zell. I tried to fight him, but he got me. When I woke up, they were both gone."

"WHAT," Victoria and Avarie shouted as they slapped Ronald.

"Well, isn't that the way to treat an injured guy," Ronald groaned.

"How do you expect them to treat you after you lost their friend," Sebastian stated, with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Well, I kinda got stabbed!"

"I don't care! It was your job to protect her alongside Grell!"

"I know! Trust me I feel awful!"

"Describe the guy that took her," Avarie stated.

"Well he was tall, had black hair, and glasses. Oh, and he was dressed a lot like Sebastian."

"OH, YOU IDIOT," Avarie shouted as she smacked Ronald yet again.

"Now, that is starting to get old!"

"You didn't try to save her?"

"Trust me I did! I couldn't save her!"

"This is bad. Really, really bad…."

"How do you mean," Sebastian asked.

"Who has her, Avarie," Grell questioned.

"His name is Claude Faustus," Avarie explained, "He is the butler to the earl of the Trancy manor, Alois Trancy. His is, in every single way, like Sebastian."

"You don't mean," Ciel began to ask.

"Yes, I do," Avarie finished.

"Where can I find this Claude Faustus," Sebastian asked.

"At the Trancy Manor, but you can't go just yet," Avarie replied, "You shall receive an invitation to attend the Earl Trancy's ball. You will go to that ball and save Zell then."

"If that is the way you want to do it then its fine by me," Ciel stated.

"It is not fine," Sebastian stated, raising his voice, "You expect us to leave her in the hands who knows who?"

"Sebastian," Ciel barked.

"Sorry my lord, I spoke out of turn," Sebastian stated as he bowed and then left.

"That was odd," Victoria stated.

"Extremely," Ciel added.

Claude and Zell had just arrived at the Trancy manor when the clock struck six. Alois came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of Claude and Zell.

"Welcome to my home, dear Zell," Alois greeted, "I hope everything is to your liking."

"It is Earl Trancy," Zell replied, a subtle tone of sadness overtaking her voice.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Alois."

"Yes, Alois."

"I see that the same thing that happened to Avarie happened to you."

"Yes, and some of my friends are trying to figure out a way to change us back."

"That's nice. Claude, show her to her room."

"Yes, your highness."

Alois skipped away as Claude led Zell up the main staircase to the second floor. The two of them walked past several doors. Finally they came upon a door at the very end of the hall. Claude opened the door and led Zell into the room. It was a large room decorated with multiple colored roses. Claude walked back to the door.

"Dinner is at eight," Claude stated, just before he closed the door, "Do make yourself comfortable."

Claude exited the room, leaving Zell completely alone. She ran to the window and opened it. She looked down to see if there was a way to get out. However, there was nothing below to help her.

"I do hope you're not thinking of jumping out the window," Ronald stated.

Zell quickly spun around and ran to him. She tackled him on the bed in a big hug.

"Ronald, I am so glad that you're okay," Zell cried.

"Well, you're…. hurting….me."

"Oh sorry." Zell got off of him and the two of them sat on the bed.

"Listen I came to get you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Um…."

"Did you put some weird tracking device on me?"

"Um…"

"You did! Well, what if I don't want to be saved?"

Zell stood up and walked away from Ronald. She walked back over to the window, with her back to Ronald. Ronald stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Listen to me, I came here to take you back," Ronald stated, "But if you want to stay here than I won't force you to leave."

"Just, find a way to change me and Avarie back to our old selves," Zell replied as she wiggled out of his grip.

"As you wish."

Eight o' clock. Claude walked up to the door to Zell's room. He knocked softly.

"Dinner is ready," Claude stated.

"I'm not hungry," Zell replied.

"I don't believe you."

"Just go away and tell Alois I'm not coming down for dinner."

Claude reluctantly walked away and down the stairs. He finally walked into the large dining room. Alois sat at one end of the long table. He looked up at Claude.

"Where's Zell," Alois asked.

"She said that she wasn't coming down," Claude replied.

"That is perfectly understandable. She just needs to get used to her new environment."

"Young master, are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask Claude?"

"No reason."

Alois turned back to his dinner and began to pick at a piece of chicken on his plate. Zell lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was trying to think of a way to escape. However, nothing was coming to her. She got up and began to pace around the room. She got so frustrated that she picked up a piece of paper, crumpled it up, and then threw it out the window. She turned back around toward the window when she felt something hit her in the back. She picked up the piece of paper she had just thrown out the window. She ran to the window and what she saw she couldn't believe.

"Hello dear sweet Zell," Grell stated with his cat-like grin.

"G-Grell," Zell asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see," Grell replied as he flew into her room and landed, "William sent me to find you."

"Well, you found me. Now leave."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be rescued. I can get out of here myself!"

"I am not here to rescue you. I am merely here to observe and report."

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go report back to William."

"Yeah, I lied. William didn't send me here, it was Avarie."

"Hm, what reason did she give you to come here?"

"She told me that you were anemic and to check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine. Leave!"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm going! Just be careful, Zell."

"I will."

It was now midnight. The entire manor was dark. However, amidst the darkness moved a figure illuminated by a single candle. This figure was of course Zell. She had not eaten anything all day, so she decided to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat. Finally after wandering around for about twenty minutes, she found the kitchen. She set the candle down on the table and began to go through the cabinets.

"If you were hungry, you should have just come and got me," Claude stated.

Zell quickly turned around to meet the golden glare of Claude. His partially illuminated face did the exact opposite of comfort her. He waved his hands and lit the rest of the candles in the room, which fully illuminated the room. He walked over to her and began to take stuff out of the pantry. He laid it on the counter and began to make her a meal.

"Thank you, Claude," Zell hesitantly stated.

"You sound surprised that I am treating you kindly and not allowing you to starve," Claude replied.

"You're freaking Claude Faustus! I have every right to be concerned."

"I don't see why. It is not like I am a mean-spirited brute. I am merely a butler."

Claude finished making her something to eat and served it on a shining plate along with shining silverware. Zell took a bite and then looked at Claude.

"I'm sorry," Zell apologized, "I should not have acted that way toward you."

"It's fine," Claude replied, "You're scared."

"How…"

"I can tell."

Zell finished her meal and began to walk up to her room. However, instead of going there she headed the other way. As soon as she came upon the door at the far end she knocked on it.

"Come in," Alois' cheerful voice called from the other side.

Zell sheepishly opened the door and entered. She shut the door behind her. Alois jumped out of bed and ran to her. He smiled his usual smile.

"Do you need anything," Alois asked.

"Alois, can I sleep in here," Zell asked.

"Why?"

"Claude scares me…"

"That's understandable."


	7. That Butler, Rehearsing

Chapter 7- That Butler, Rehearsing

Phantomhive manor

Avarie was just waking up from her terrible night's sleep. She stood up and walked over to her mirror to brush her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she saw. She was back to her normal age. She ran out of her room and down to the kitchen, where she knew Ciel would be at this time eating breakfast. She ran in the door and into the room.

"LOOK I'M BACK TO NORMAL," Avarie shouted.

"That's great," Victoria stated, "That should mean that Zell is back to normal to right?"

"Of course, those two are connected," Ronald replied.

"How do you mean," Ciel stated.

Everyone turned to face the door and see Ciel enter. However, what they saw was shocking. Ciel was about the same age, if not a year or two older, than Avarie. She merely stared at the older boy, who now had hair as long as Sebastian.

"Ciel," Avarie asked.

"Why are you staring at me like that," Ciel asked in reply as he sat at the table and picked up a cup of tea.

"You… You look older."

"As do you."

"This is at least my real age! You're like sixteen or seventeen! So if this happened to me and you, then that means…. That should be interesting."

At the Trancy manor, Zell was still asleep in Alois' bed. She felt something playing with the strings that laced up the back of her night gown. She dismissed the idea since she thought that it might be Alois' cat. The feeling traveled up her back and landed on her shoulders. Only then did Zell realize that Alois did not have a cat. Her eyes shot open as she rolled over. Of course, Claude was standing next to the bed, his golden eyes burning. She simply ignored him and got out on the other side. She began to walk to the door, but she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She ran to the mirror and touched her face. She was back to normal. She smiled a big smile. She turned around and even gave Claude a smile. She walked out of the room followed by Claude. Zell practically skipped downstairs. She stopped when she didn't see Alois.

"Claude where is Alois," Zell asked turning to face him.

"I believe he decided to take breakfast in the garden," Claude replied, "Right this way."

Claude led Zell out into the garden. Sitting at a glass table was a tall, teenage boy with long blonde hair, wearing a green suit with a purple overcoat. Zell merely looked at him.

"Alois," Zell asked.

"Yes, dear Zell," Alois replied as he stood up from the table and turned to face her.

"Your… You look….Um…."

"Older?"

"Yes, older."

"I know, I woke up like this. It doesn't matter, nobody at the ball tonight will notice."

"The ball is tonight?"

"Yes."

"May I ask a favor then?"

"What is it?"

"I need to go back to the manor where Claude got me from. I only need about three hours there."

"It's fine. Claude will take you back."

"Thank you Alois."

Phantomhive Manor

All was, believe it or not, peaceful. Avarie sat in the drawing room, sipping a cup of tea. Sebastian walked in carrying a tray of cookies he had just baked. Avarie set down her cup of tea and walked over and took the tray out of Sebastian's hands. She set on the table and walked back over to him.

"Can I help you with anything Lady Avarie," Sebastian asked.

"Yes there is," Avarie replied.

"What is it?"

Avarie did not reply with words. Instead she began to unbutton Sebastian's waist coat. He pulled away from her and backed toward the couch.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Avarie," Sebastian asked.

"It should be obvious Sebastian," Avarie replied.

Sebastian bumped into the back of the couch and sat on it. Avarie stood over him.

"I just want to try on your waist coat," Avarie stated, as began to unbutton the waist coat yet again, "and possibly your vest and shirt."

"What," Sebastian shouted as he fought with the girl, "why?"

"Well, I need it for reference to my costume."

"Please Lady Avarie let go of my waist coat." Sebastian was now getting more annoyed by the girl's persistence.

"That doesn't work on me."

Suddenly, Grell burst through the door and ran over to the two of them. He merely stood there looking at them.

"What the hell is going on here," Grell shouted.

"I was merely trying to remove Sebastian's upper layer of clothing so that I could try it on," Avarie explained, with an innocent smile.

"In that case…"

Grell pounced on top of Sebastian and began to help Avarie in her effort. Sebastian tried to fight them off, but the two of them were just too much. After a few minutes, they had gotten his waist coat and vest off. After another few minutes they got his shirt off. Sebastian laid there on the couch, completely shirtless, glaring at Avarie, who was now wearing his waist coat, vest, and shirt, and Grell, who had aided her.

"I don't know how this could get anymore humiliating," Sebastian stated.

Right at that moment, Zell walked into the room. She stood there in shock, not from the cosplaying Avarie or from Grell, but from the shirtless Sebastian. Sebastian stood up and walked over to her. Zell merely looked up into his red eyes.

"Lady Zell, you have returned to normal as well," Sebastian stated.

"Oh SEBASTIAN," Zell cried as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, "It was awful."

"I am sorry that I could not have saved you from your abductor. Please forgive me."

Zell took a step away from Sebastian and smiled at him.

"Seeing you again is all I needed," Zell replied, "_Not to mention seeing your abs is nice_. Now Sebastian this is an order, give him back his clothes."

"Whose clothes," Sebastian asked.

"No, not you Sebastian. My Sebastian."

Avarie pouted and removed the three layers of clothing that she had taken from Sebastian and handed it back to him. She walked over to Zell and hugged her.

"I can't believe Alois let you go," Avarie shouted.

"Well….," Zell replied.

"He didn't, did he?"

"No, I have to return in three hours and in that time I need to get my costume for the ball tonight, learn to dance the waltz, and somehow manage to come up with a plan to get back here afterwards."

"Allow me to handle most of that," Ciel stated as he entered the room.

Zell turned and met the gaze of the teenage Ciel. She walked over to him and hugged.

"You look SO adorable Ciel," Zell stated.

"Let me go," Ciel shouted as he broke away from her.

"Oh relax, you just look so cute!"

"Listen, I want to help you. I can provide you with a dress…."

"Preferably your pink one?"

"Sure why not. Sebastian can teach you how to dance, and Victoria, Avarie, Grell, William, Ronald, and I will think of a way to smuggle you out of the ball when it's over."

"Thank you Ciel."

"Now get moving you only have three hours here."

One hour had passed and only a few things have been accomplished. Ciel found the pink dress he had worn so long ago when having to work a case and gave it to Zell. Oddly enough, the dress fit her perfectly. Only a few things needed to be done now. While the others talked about a way to smuggle Zell out of the Trancy Manor, she was stuck with Sebastian in the musical room, preparing for tonight.

"I take it you have some form of rudimentary dancing skills," Sebastian stated.

Zell lowered her head and looked at the ground, making sure that when she looked up not to make direct eye contact with Sebastian.

"I take that as a no," Sebastian stated.

"Look, I have never needed to know how to dance, due to the fact that no matter what kind of party I attend, I am always an outcast," Zell shouted.

"I know the feeling."

"Besides, do you even know how to waltz?"

"I have attended a few balls in my time, so yes I do."

"Well, could we do that last?"

"May I ask why?"

"Well, Alois wanted me to perform at the ball as well. I have a song that I would like to sing, but I need to…. rehearse it."

"I am sure that I can be of some service. Now, is it accompanied by piano or violin."

"Piano."

Sebastian went and sat at the bench in front of the piano. Zell handed him the piece of music and he set it up on the stand. He began to play the dark, beautiful melody. Zell began to sing, but Sebastian stopped after she had only sung five notes.

"Please, Lady Zell," Sebastian stated, "I know you are shy…."

"I am not shy!"

"But please, do try to sing a little louder."

"Fine."

Sebastian began the music right where Zell had to come in.

_I am the wind, the breath of song_

_I am the truth that rights the wrong_

_I am the hope that brings the dawn_

_I am Love_

_I am Love_

_I am Love_

_I am Love_

Sebastian continued to play the now increasingly difficult melody with ease

_I am the sun that wakes the morn_

_I am the heart where faith is born_

_I am the peace beyond the storm_

_I am the peace beyond the storm_

Sebastian stopped playing once more and turned to face Zell.

"That was lovely my dear," Sebastian complimented, "simply lovely."

"T-t-thanks," Zell replied, as she hid the blush that was spreading across her face, "you know there is more to the song than that?"

"Oh yes, but I am sure that you can handle it."

"Why you sneaky….."

Sebastian stood up and took Zell's hand in his, placed her hand on his shoulder, and placed his hand firmly on her hip. She merely stared at the man who was seemingly larger than she was.

"Now we can begin our dance lesson," Sebastian stated, a devious smile spread across his face.

Meanwhile, in another room, Grell was sitting all alone looking through Zell's belongings in her purse. Right as he had pulled out her phone, Victoria came up behind him and bonked him on the head.

"Just what do you think you're doing," Victoria asked as she snatched the purse and the phone away from Grell.

"Nothing," Grell replied, innocently.

Victoria bonked him on the head again, this time even harder.

"OW," Grell shouted, "what was that for?"

"That was for lying to me," Victoria replied.

"Oh come on it's not like I was being nosy and going through Zell's ….. Wait a minute…."

"Well, as long as you know what you did was wrong, I guess it's okay. Hey Grell, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it Victoria?"

"You see, I'm going to be leaving going back to my own world soon. I want you to watch over Zell and Avarie."

"That I can do."

"Oh, and can I borrow your chainsaw?"

"No!"

"I was hoping you would saw yes."

Grell stood up and gave Victoria a death glare.

"What did you do to my chainsaw?"

Victoria was already out of the room by the time she replied him, running for her life.

"I kind of painted it white and green."

All that was heard from the entire section of the manor was the sound of Victoria running and Grell's many colorful sentences he shouted as he chased her.


	8. That Butler, Arguing

Chapter 8- That Butler, Arguing

In Ciel's Office, all of them, except for Sebastian and Zell, gathered to discuss how to take Zell back away from Alois. Ciel sat at his desk and the others formed a semicircle around him.

"So any ideas on how we are going to smuggle Zell out," Ciel asked.

"I know, I know pick me," Victoria cheerfully replied.

"And you are?"

"Oh come on! I have been here for the past few days and you're telling me you don't remember my name?"

"Exactly, who are you?"

"My name is Victoria."

"Uh-um-what?"

"Not that Victoria Ciel," Avarie explained to the confused teen.

"Oh okay, so what is your plan Victoria."

"Well, you see, it involves all of us going to the ball. And I was going to wear a massive hoopskirt. So when the time comes to smuggle Zell out all she has to do is get under the hoopskirt and crawl with me as I walk out the door and into the carriage."

"Like that would ever work! We need an actual plan that will work."

"I say we just grab her and take her with us," Ronald stated.

"Yeah, and then you would have to fight off five people exactly like Sebastian," Avarie replied, "What we need to do is knock them off one at a time and then take Zell back."

"And how do we do that," Grell asked.

Now everyone in the room was shouting their plans, even Ciel. Just as the fighting was at its peak, Finny walked into the room. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to face him.

"What is it Finny," Ciel asked.

"Sorry to intrude young master, but Sebastian wanted me to tell you…..," Finny replied.

"Please keep your shouting to a minimum," Sebastian stated as he walked in the room, carrying Zell in his arms.

"What happened," Avarie asked.

"I assure you that she's okay. She told me she had not slept at all last night, so she was extremely exhausted. She fell asleep right after our lesson. I decided to take her back to her room and rest for the remainder of her time here. So, like I said if you could keep your shouting to a minimum that would be nice."

With a kind smile, Sebastian exited the room and walked down the hall. He entered Zell's old room and set her down in her bed. He smiled upon the sleeping Zell, who looked so innocent. As he began to walk away, Zell grabbed his hand. He tried to merely tug his hand out of hers, but she tightened her grip.

"Please… Don't go," Zell whispered.

"_She must be dreaming_," Sebastian thought, "I shall stay in this room with you until you are awake."

Zell must have heard him, because she let his hand go after she heard him say that. AS she rolled over, Sebastian walked to the door and left the room. He did not want to leave her, but he wanted to help plan her escape from the Trancy manor. When he arrived upon the room again, chaos was all over. Everyone was once again fighting. Sebastian cleared his throat, which caught everyone's attention and stopped them from fighting.

"Must you all fight," Sebastian asked.

"Well, we can't decide on a plan," Grell replied.

"May I suggest one?"

"Go right ahead Sebas-chan~…"

"Here's what we do, we all go to the ball. However, we will not all come together. We shall separate into teams and scout out the Trancy manor."

"That still doesn't tell us how we are going to smuggle Zell out of the ball," Avarie pointed out.

"Okay, here's my plan. We do not save Zell until the night after the ball. There is supposed to be a big storm coming through tomorrow. I shall go to the Trancy manor and save Zell."

"No, I will not let Zell stay in that place any longer," Ronald shouted, "If I have to, I will save her myself!"

"Listen you little Shinigami, my plan will work the best because they won't expect it."

"Tomorrow may be too late."

"No it won't."

"If you don't care about Zell enough to save her tonight, then just stay out of my way."

Ronald stormed out of the room. Before he left the room, he shot Sebastian an icy glare. In response, Sebastian glared at him, with his glowing red eyes. Ronald began to walk down the hall toward Zell's room. As he neared her room, he saw that she was standing outside.

"What are you doing up," Ronald asked.

"I have to go back now," Zell replied.

Zell began to walk toward the garden, where she was to meet Claude.

"Zell," Ronald called to her.

Zell stopped and turned to face him.

"Let me carry your bag," Ronald stated.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got it. I'll see you all tonight at the ball."

"Yes, you will."

Zell walked out the glass door into the garden and out of his sight. As he turned around, he ran into Sebastian. Sebastian used his forearm to push Ronald against the wall.

"Don't ever think that you're the only one that cares for Zell," Sebastian growled.

"Well, I am the only one that expresses my concern," Ronald replied, as he pushed Sebastian off of him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"That is none of your concern."

Sebastian walked out of the same door that Zell had walked out of. However, before he did, he looked at Ronald.

"Oh and Mr. Knox," Sebastian stated, "If you're plan gets Zell hurt in any way, I shall personally take care of your punishment."

Sebastian smiled his usual smile at Ronald just before he exited into the garden.


	9. That Butler, at the Ball

Chapter 9- That Butler, at the Ball

The ball room of the Trancy manor was packed. Like Alois had said, no one noticed that he was older than what he should have been. Zell kept to the wall. She hated parties, no matter what century she was in. She wore the pink dress that Ciel had given her and a white mask darned in roses that tied to her face. As she stood there, she was approached by a girl in a black and red dress similar to hers. Her mask was also similar to hers, just black instead of white.

"You were always a wall flower when it came to parties," The girl stated.

"Excuse me," Zell replied, "Who are you?"

"Oh come on Zell, is it that hard to figure it out?"

"Avarie? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I wanted to see if Claude was treating you okay."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

The two girls began to talk even more as the party progressed. As the party was at its height, a man dressed in all black wearing a golden mask approached Avarie.

"May I have this dance," The man asked Avarie with a bow.

"Of course," Avarie replied as she walked out onto the dance floor with him.

As the two of them danced, Avarie observed the man. He was tall, had black hair, and green eyes. She could tell that his mask was bigger than it needed to be, because he wore glasses underneath it. The two of eventually waltzed out onto the empty terrace.

"Avarie I need to talk to you," The man stated.

"Alright Mr. Alan, I'll hear what you have to say," Avarie told the Shinigami as they walked out under the stars.

"How did you know my name," Alan asked as he looked upon the girl with his sparkling green eyes.

"Yeah I know your name… I know who you are."

"That's not what I asked. How do you know who I am?"

"Hehe that's a long story, one in which it would take a long time to tell and I don't just have the much time to waste."

"Fine, I shall ask Grell later. We have been doing some research on how you and Zell got here. We have determined that there was a temporal shift that opened the portal that allowed Sebastian to bring you two here. However, we don't know who or what caused the temporal shift…"

As Alan was about to finish his explanation, Claude walked onto the terrace. Instead of talking to him, Avarie walked back into the ballroom, followed by Alan.

Zell was still standing against the wall watching all the people dance. She was hoping Alois had forgotten she was there so she wouldn't have to sing. She was used to singing in front of crowds, but never one this big. Alois walked over to her.

"Are you enjoying the party Zell," Alois asked.

"Of course," Zell cheerfully replied, "It's so much fun!"

"I have not seen you dance with anyone though."

"Well you see….."

Before Zell could finish her sentence, a man dressed in what looked like a tutor's uniform approached her. He bowed and then extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance," The man asked.

"Well," Zell began to reply.

Before she could finish, Alois gave her a little push, causing her hand to fall into the man's. He swept her into the crowd of people and the two of them began to waltz. Zell looked up at the man. What caught her eye the most was his black mask with raven's feathers on it. The next thing she saw was his red eyes.

"Why aren't you a sneaky butler," Zell asked, "Sebastian?"

"I saw that you weren't dancing," Sebastian replied, "So, I thought maybe you were waiting for me."

"Maybe I was…"

Sebastian spun her out. However, she did not go back with Sebastian, because another man grabbed her other hand and pulled her toward him. She was now waltzing with a man wearing a green suit and a green mask. She knew who he was immediately when she saw his blonde and black hair.

"Well, well, well," Ronald said, "it looks like our time to dance has finally come."

"I didn't know you could dance Ronald," Zell stated.

"There are so many things about me that you don't know about me." Ronald dipped Zell. He brought her back up and the two resumed their waltz.

He spun her out and like last time, her extended hand was grabbed by Sebastian and she resumed her waltz with him. This went on for almost the entire dance. She was glad when the music stopped and the dance was over. Both Ronald and Sebastian escorted the exhausted Zell off the dance floor. She shot each of them a glare.

"Next time, I am going to decide who I am going to dance with," Zell breathlessly stated.

As she stood over there with them, Alois made his way to the front of the crowd. He got everyone's attention.

"Now it is time for the star of tonight's entertainment," Alois announced, "I give you the brilliant soprano, Mademoiselle Zell."

Zell began to walk to the front of the crowd. As she walked her nerves began to get the better of her. However, when she saw that Avarie, Grell, and Ciel were in the very front of the crowd, her nerves settled. There was only one thing on her mind as she approached the Piano and began to sing.

"_I cannot believe that Alois made me French_," Zell thought.

_I am the wind, the breath of song_

_I am the truth that rights the wrong_

_I am the hope that brings the dawn_

_I am love_

_I am love_

_I am love_

_I am love_

The notes the piano played began to increase both in speed and in volume.

_I am the sun that wakes the morn_

_I am the heart where faith is born_

_I am the peace beyond the storm_

_I am peace beyond the storm_

The piano began to play a very sweet melody.

_I am the song of life_

_I am a candle in the night_

_The stars are vain without my light_

The piano picked up speed again. As Zell was getting ready to sing, she noticed that someone was behind her.

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice_

Ronald began to sing the tenor part of the song, which was in harmony with the soprano part the Zell sang.

_Of every dream (Of every dream)_

_I am the joy (I am the joy)_

_Of the redeemed _

Ronald and Zell were now singing at the exact same time.

_I am the reason children sing_

_I am love_

_I am love _

_I am love_

Now came the part of the song where Zell got extremely nervous. She began to crescendo her notes so that she could hit the F sharp.

_I am L-o-o-o-ove_

_L-o-o-ove_

_I am love_

_I am love_

_I am love_

Zell and Ronald ended the song with a decrescendo on the word love. The hall was an uproar in applause and cheering. Both Ronald and Zell took a bow. As Ronald left her side to go back into the audience, the crowd began to chant.

"Encore, Encore," the crowd chanted.

"If you insist," Zell chuckled, "However, for this particular song, I am going to need help from a good friend of mine."

Sebastian, not really knowing if she was talking about him or not, went up on stage. He bent down so Zell could whisper the song they were to sing into his ear. Zell then handed the pianist a score of music. As she took her place, the piano began to play a dark melody and Sebastian began to sing in French.

_Passe le point de non-retour _

_Nos mains se cherchent_

_Le grand moment arrive_

_Enfin l'étreinte!_

_Passe les liens du cœur, du sang_

_Pourquoi te battre?_

As Sebastian continued to sing, Ronald glanced over and saw Claude. He then began to make his way out onto the terrace, followed by Claude.

Okay, so I am kind of stuck on what to do for the next chapter, besides a fight scene that I won't reveal between who. So….. Here's where all of you, my devoted readers, come in. If you can translate the song that Sebastian sang in French and tell me what musical it is from and the English title of the song, then you get to choose what happens after the fight scene. If I like it, I just might put it in the next chapter; well since I am suffering epic writer's block I probably will use it. Sincerely, ElementalPrincessZoxi26 :3


	10. That Butler, Brawling

Chapter 10- That Butler, Brawling

As Sebastian and Zell continued to sing their little duet, Ronald made his way out of the manor and into the maze of lush hedges that led to the center of the garden. As he made his way to the center of the maze, his mind began to race with his plan. His only thought was that he had to win. If he lost, then Zell would be stuck here even longer. He pushed forward in the darkness of the night which was littered with the light of a million stars.

Back in the ball room, Sebastian and Zell had finished their duet and were now in the crowd of people. They made their way over to the far corner of the room, where the others were. However, Zell was separated from Sebastian by a man stepping in front of her. The man was tall, had silver hair, wore an all silver suit, a silver mask, and appeared to be in his early twenties.

"Are you Zell," The man asked.

"Yes I am," Zell replied, with a quizzical tone, "and you are?"

"Oh where are my manners… I am Liam Masters."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Masters. Now may I ask what you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just needed to give you something."

Liam reached into the pocket of his silver tail coat and pulled out a white pocket watch. He laid it in Zell's hand. Zell looked down at it. When she looked up to thank Liam, he was gone. Zell merely ignored that and walked over to the group. The first thing she noticed was that Ronald was missing. The next thing she noticed was Claude exiting the ball room and going out into the maze, which lead to the garden.

"Where is Ronald," Zell asked.

"We thought he was with you," Ciel replied.

"No, he was supposed to be with you," Sebastian stated, "I'll go find him young master."

Sebastian left the group rather hurriedly. As the others continued to talk, Zell looked back to see Sebastian exit out the same door that Claude had exited out of. Zell began to slowly walk backwards, until she was far enough away from the group for them not to notice she was gone. She then quickly walked toward the door that Sebastian had exited out of.

Meanwhile in the garden, Ronald stood in the center of the maze, leaning against the handle of his death scythe. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He turned around to meet the golden gaze of Claude.

"Well, if it isn't the young Shinigami from before," Claude stated, "I guess I underestimated you last time."

"Listen, I did come here to talk," Ronald replied, "I am taking Zell back."

"I do not think that will be possible."

"What do you mean? It's not like I need your permission to take her back!"

"You see, my master has ordered me to keep her here. So, you cannot take her away."

"Well then, it looks like I will have to fight you if I want to rescue Zell."

Ronald revved his lawnmower type scythe as Claude removed his glasses and took out the golden silverware he had in his tail coat. Claude smiled a devious smile.

Meanwhile, Zell was hopelessly lost in the maze. She wandered around until she reached yet another dead end. She turned around and began to make her back to where she had been. She had followed Sebastian most of the way, but lost sight of him. She came upon a fork in the path. She chose the path to the right.

"I have to find Ronald before Claude," Zell thought as she increased her pace to a run.

Back to Ronald and Claude, who were in the midst of their battle for Zell's freedom. Ronald had Claude pushed against a pillar, his lawnmower's blades inches from Claude's face. Claude was trying holding the scythe at bay. Ronald was strong, but Claude was a bit stronger. He pushed the young Shinigami away from him and pulled out more silverware. He threw it at the motor of the scythe, causing it to stop running. Ronald decided to resume the fight with his fists. He lunged at Claude, his fist held high. Claude stepped to one side, causing Ronald to falter and run into the pillar he had Claude pinned to moments ago. Ronald was exhausted. Claude pinned him to the pillar.

"I would not kill him if I were you," Sebastian stated as he walked behind Claude.

"And why not Sebastian Michaelis," Claude asked.

"Well, if you do, you will have two more Shinigami coming after you," Sebastian replied, with a devious smile.

Claude released Ronald and walked over to Sebastian.

"Are you going to finish his fight," Claude asked.

"I guess I have to," Sebastian sighed, "Ronald, go find Zell."

Ronald nodded as he stood up and began to run back into the maze. The next thing Sebastian knew, he was dodging the golden silverware that was being thrown at him by Claude. He drew his silver silverware and began to counterattack.

Back in the maze, Ronald was running as fast as he could. He had to find Zell. Eventually, he ran into Zell, literally. Zell looked upon the battered Shinigami.

"Ronald, you're hurt," Zell stated as she wiped away a line of blood from his cheek.

"Nah, it's just a little scratch," Ronald replied with a shrug.

"Don't be an idiot, you're hurt! Let me guess Claude."

"How…."

"It was kind of obvious. When I saw that you and Claude were not in the ball room I assumed that you were carrying out your plan to rescue me tonight. Where is Sebastian?"

"He was with Claude when I ran into the maze to find you."

"WHAT? You left him alone with Claude?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"He told me to come find you… Is something wrong?"

"That bloody idiot… Ronald, go back to the others."

Zell began to run the way Ronald had come from. Ronald followed her order and began to walk back to where the others were. Minutes later, Zell had reached the center of the maze. She removed the two under skirts of her dress and now only wore the shorter pink dress. She looked to the center to see Sebastian and Claude fighting. However, she saw something that apparently Sebastian could not see. Spun around him were many spider web-like threads. Each time Sebastian touched one it cut him. His outfit had many small cuts and he was cut all over. Zell merely stood there as Sebastian kept fighting even though he was hurt. It began to rain, however there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Please stop Sebastian," Zell whispered, the rain water that fell near her collecting at her feet.

Now, as it continued to rain, it got colder, causing the rain to freeze on the spider-like threads. Each time Sebastian touched one it shattered. Claude glanced over and saw Zell. When Sebastian was directly in front of her, Claude threw one of his golden knives toward him. Sebastian dodged it.

"Are you sure you want to do that," Claude asked as he pointed behind Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to see the knife heading straight for Zell, who merely stood there.

"ZELL," Sebastian shouted as he ran in front of her.

Instead of hurting Zell, the knife punctured Sebastian's right shoulder. He slumped over into Zell's arms. Zell gently helped him fall as she knelt down with him. Sebastian looked upon the tearstained face of Zell. Zell stood up, her fists clenched, and faced Claude. Her eyes now glowed with a bright blue light. She extended her hand and as she did, all the water in the air began to collect around it. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the water toward him and, as soon as it made contact with him, froze him. It stopped raining, but the coldness of the night remained. Sebastian, who was now standing up, merely looked at Zell with confused eyes. In all his years of living, he had never seen anyone with that form of power.

"Lady Zell," Sebastian stated.

Zell smiled as she turned toward him, her eyes back to normal. She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. She then slapped him across the face.

"YOU IDIOT," Zell yelled, "What did you think you were doing, fighting when you were hurt?"

"I was merely fighting for your freedom," Sebastian replied.

Zell took the handkerchief from his coat pocket and began to wipe the blood away from the cuts on his face.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do," Zell stated.

"Everything I do is on my master's orders," Sebastian replied.

"But Ciel did not order you to fight Claude. You did that of your own will. You should have just…"

Zell began to sway and fell into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the front of the Trancy Manor. Zell merely stayed in his arms, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

"I can walk on my own Sebastian," Zell stated.

"Nonsense, you exhausted your energy when you froze Claude," Sebastian smiled, "Just stay in my arms and rest."

When Sebastian looked down at Zell in his arms, he saw that she was asleep. He continued to walk in the light drizzle of rain toward the carriage that was to take them all to the Phantomhive Manor.


	11. That Butler, Back in Time

Chapter 11- That Butler, Back in Time

Zell and Avarie were in the library, enjoying a nice cup of Earl Grey Tea. As they sat in there, they were joined by Ciel, who was back to his normal age. He looked upon the two teenage girls with a look of enjoyment.

"What's up Ciel," Avarie asked.

"I have favor to ask of you," Ciel replied. .

"Oh, and what would this favor be," Zell asked in reply.

"I would like your help on a case that shall take me to London," Ciel explained.

"That's great, because I needed to talk to the Undertaker," Zell stated as she stood up.

"What? Why do you need to talk to him?"

"That's my business Ciel… So shall we go?"

In London, Zell and Avarie stood outside the Undertaker's shop. Ciel was at the townhouse with Sebastian. However, he had told Sebastian to drive them here. They walked into the dark Undertaker's shop. The next thing they saw they couldn't believe it. The Undertaker was dancing around and singing.

Drug market, Sub market

Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in

Blood market, love market

Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all

Zydrate comes in a little glass vile

A little glass vile?

A little glass vile.

And the little glass vile goes into the gun like a battery.

And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy

And when the gun goes off it sparks and you're ready for surgery, surgery

The Undertaker spun around like a girl and then began to swing his hips as if he were a girl.

Grave Robber, Grave Robber

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother

Grave Robber, Grave Robber

Sometimes I wonder why I need you at…..all

The Undertaker spun around once more, finally catching a glimpse of Zell and Avarie. The two girls tried to hold back their laughter. He fully turned to face them.

"Um, how much of that did you see," The Undertaker asked.

"All of it," Zell replied as she composed herself.

"Then may I ask why you are here by yourself?"

"I'm not here by myself. My friend Avarie is…. Here."

Zell turned to look where Avarie had been, but did not see her. She sighed and then turned back to the Undertaker. As the two of them talked, Avarie was searching around for something. Finally she went into the back and found it, the closet that held all of the Undertaker's clothing. She began to slide into his clothes. Back to Zell and the Undertaker, who were still talking.

"So this is a business trip," the Undertaker asked.

"Yes, you see I live at the Phantomhive manor," Zell answered, "I asked Ciel if I could do business with you."

"What sorta business?"

"You see I am into the floral business. So what goes hand in hand with funerals? Flowers! I wanted to open a floral shop within your shop."

"That's…. interesting… Um, I think I found your friend."

Zell turned around her to see the lid to a coffin slide closed. She rolled her eyes and walked toward the coffin. She opened the lid to reveal a totally Undertaker dressed Avarie. She gave her look that said "what in the world".

"Avarie, what did I tell you about trying on other people's clothes without asking them first," Zell asked.

"Do it as much as possible," Avarie replied.

"Exactly! You look amazing! Where did you find that outfit?"

"Oh, I see that your friend has found my wardrobe," The Undertaker stated, "Now back to your lil' proposition, I would welcome your flower shop within my shop."

"Thank you Mr. Undertaker," Zell giggled, "there is one more thing I would like to ask you about?"

"What would that be," the Undertaker asked.

"Well it involves this pocket watch."

Zell pulled out the white pocket watch that was given to her by Liam at Alois' ball. Avarie merely looked at it.

"I have one just like that," Avarie stated as she pulled out a silver pocket watch identical to Zell's.

The Undertaker took both watches and opened them. He then looked at Zell and Avarie.

"Where did you get these," The Undertaker asked, a tone of seriousness overtaking his voice.

"I got mine from a man named Liam Masters," Zell replied.

"Me too," Avarie stated.

"Do you even know what these watches do," The Undertaker asked.

"I take it they do not just keep time," Avarie replied.

"Tell me this, what time were these on when you received them?"

"Mine was on twelve o' clock," Avarie stated.

"Mine too," Zell replied.

"Well now they're on eleven o' clock. Do you know what that means?"

"No," The two girls replied in unison.

"It means that you lot have travelled back in time."

"WHAT?"

"You see, these are watches that the Shinigami use to travel through time. I used them quite a lot before I retired."

"So what you're saying is we traveled back in time," Avarie asked, "What if we told them about the events that unfolded after we got the watches?"

"They wouldn't remember," The Undertaker explained, "Unless they're a Shinigami. Ms. Avarie would you mind lighting that candle for me."

The Undertaker pointed toward a candle that lay on top of a skull. Avarie snapped her fingers, causing her index finger to ignite with a flame. She flicked the flame toward the candle and lit it. She blew her finger out. Zell merely stood there.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU CONTROL FIRE," Zell asked.

"Since I got that watch," Avarie replied.

"As I expected," The Undertaker muttered, "Ms. Zell would you extinguish the flame please."

Zell held her hand out and levitated some water out of a nearby glass. She threw it toward the candle and extinguished the flame.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU CONTROL WATER," Avarie asked.

"Since I got the watch," Zell replied.

"You see the watches not only allow you to travel in time, they also give you control over a certain element," The Undertaker explained as he handed the watches back to them.

"So that's how I was able to freeze Claude," Zell pointed out.

"YOU FROZE CLAUDE," Avarie shouted.

"Yeah, he was hurting Sebastian so I froze him," Zell replied.

"Oi, it looks like we have company," the Undertaker stated as he pointed toward the door.

As if following his queue, Ciel, Sebastian, Madame Red, Lau, and Grell, in butler form, entered the shop. Ciel merely looked at the two girls.

"I thought you two would still be here," Ciel stated, "Undertaker."

"Welcome me Lord," The Undertaker greeted, "No need to tell me, I know why you are here. Some of my customers lately have been… lacking shall I say."

"That is exactly why I am here. I want to know more."

"Ah I see, so the funeral parlor is your cover business," Lau stated, "how much for the information?"

"I have no need for the bloody queen's coins," the Undertaker shouted, "Give it to me my lord! Give me the joy of true laughter. Just one joke and all my information is yours."

"Lunatic," Ciel whispered.

The next few minutes were full of both Lau and Madame Red trying to get the Undertaker to laugh. However, both of them failed. Zell and Avarie stepped forward.

"So it is now the girls' turns eh," The Undertaker stated.

"Will everyone please wait outside," Zell stated, "We'll call you in when we are ready."

Everyone went outside, leaving the girls alone with the Undertaker.

Outside the shop.

"I wonder what they are doing in there," Ciel asked.

The next thing they heard was the hysterical laughter of the Undertaker. They all stood merely stood there. Zell, who was once again in her younger form, opened the door.

"He's ready to talk now," Zell stated.

"Will you two just stay the same age," Sebastian asked.

"So sorry, Sebastian," Avarie replied as she came to the door, "Shall we now get the answers we came for?"

Back at the Manor house, everyone was in the tea room, except for Zell and Avarie. Grell just stood in the doorway. Finally, after a few minutes, Zell and Avarie, despite their size and age, dragged Grell into the hall and away from that room so they could talk.

"Just what do you think you are doing Grell," Avarie whispered, so not to be heard by anyone else.

"What do you mean," Grell innocently asked.

"We mean this," Zell whispered slightly louder as she gestured to all of Grell.

"This is me," Grell replied.

"No we mean, what is with you being in your pathetic butler form," Avarie whispered angrily.

"So I take it you know," Grell replied, "that we have traveled back in time. I do not know why we traveled back to this point."

"Just don't cause as much trouble as you did the last time you were Jack the Ripper," Zell stated.

"I have to follow the laws of time," Grell answered, "I will do exactly what I did last time."

"If you hurt Sebastian again like that," Zell began to threaten.

Sebastian interrupted Zell's threat by walking up behind Grell, so that he was only visible to the two young girls.

"We need your help with a plan to catch Jack the Ripper," Sebastian smiled.


	12. That Butler, Solving the Case

Chapter 12- That Butler, Solving the Case

The Viscount Druitt was the only suspect that could be Jack the Ripper. The group of Ciel, Lau, Madame Red, Grell, Sebastian, Zell, and Avarie made their way to his manor to attend his extravagant ball. In the first carriage, two girls, one dressed in a pink and white dress and the other in a red and black version of the first girl's dress, stepped out. The next carriage pulled up and out of it came a man dressed in a grey tutor's uniform with glasses and a shorter man dressed in a black suit with a purple vest and a pair of purple rimmed glasses. Out of the third carriage stepped Lau, Madame Red, and Grell. The small group made their way into the Viscount Druitt's party.

"Now, let us get our roles straight," Madame Red stated, "Lau is my young lover, Grell is my butler, per usual, Ciel and Zell are my nieces from the country side, and Avarie and Sebastian are my nieces tutors."

"Why do I have to be your niece," Ciel shouted, "Why couldn't we just use Zell?"

"Because we will be more successful if we split up and try to find the Viscount," Madame Red explained.

"Okay, now that that is all settled, let's move out," Avarie stated.

Sebastian took Zell by the hand and Avarie took Ciel by the hand and lead them in different directions of the ball room. As Ciel and Avarie were walking, a certain tall brown headed Shinigami caught Avarie's eyes. She ignored him for the most part, that is until he somehow appeared right in front of her and Ciel. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Zell were walking around the ball room, trying to spot the Viscount Druitt.

"There he is," Zell whispered as she pointed to a blonde man dressed in all white standing across the room, "but how are we supposed to reach him?"

"Leave it to me," Sebastian replied as he maneuvered her hand onto his shoulder and placed his hand on her hip.

His red eyes glimmered as he and Zell began to waltz out into the crowd of dancing people. Sebastian led, since Zell did not like showing off her dancing skills, which was close to none, in front of a large crowd. By the time that song ended, Zell and Sebastian had waltzed all the way over to the Viscount Druitt. The two of them separated and Sebastian left her alone.

"That was beautiful," The Viscount complimented, "like a nightingale taking flight."

"Oh Viscount Druitt," Zell replied in a sweet voice, "I have wanted to speak with you all night."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see I am tired of dancing. I long for something more entertaining."

"Oh aren't you a spoiled princess. Very well, follow me."

Zell followed the Viscount into a room that was hidden from the rest of the crowd. As soon as she entered it, a sweet smell began to fill her lungs. She leaned against the wall as she got dizzier and dizzier. She finally succumbed to the sweet form of knockout gas and passed out.

Zell finally woke up to a world of complete darkness, caused the blindfold she was wearing. She could hear the Viscount's voice. She tried to move her hands, but she was bound. Finally someone removed the blindfold from her. Her eyes glaring out into the crowd.

"What are you waiting for Sebastian," Zell whispered, "I am here."

The flames that lit the candles roared up and then extinguished. All Zell could hear were the cries of the people in the audience. The candles were once again lit. She could now see that Sebastian had knocked out all of the people in the audience. He began to walk over to her. He ripped open the bars of the cage that held her. Then he ripped off the ropes that bound her. The next thing took Zell completely by surprised. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and hugged her.

"I am so glad you're not hurt," Sebastian whispered into her ear.

The next night, Zell, Avarie, Ciel, and Sebastian were all standing outside a rundown house in a worse part of town. Ciel was explaining the plan to Zell and Avarie. Just as he was about to tell them an important part to the plan, they heard a scream. The group of four ran toward the house. Ciel opened the door to reveal the bloody remains of Mary Kelly. Sebastian pulled Ciel away from the door and covered his eyes.

"You've made quite a mess in there Jack the Ripper," Sebastian stated.

"Or should we say, Grell Sutcliffe," Zell completed as Grell walked out of the house.

"Please, I heard the scream and ran to help," Grell pleaded.

"That's a lie," Avarie thought.

"I must admit I have never seen someone of your kind playing a butler before," Sebastian complimented, "You're act had almost anyone fooled."

"You… You really think so," Grell asked.

He smiled a huge smile, which showed his now shark-like teeth. He untied his long brown hair that was held back with a red ribbon. He took a comb out of his pocket and with one brush from it turned his hair from brown to red. He removed his round glasses and replaced them with a pair of red rimmed pentagon shaped glasses.

"It is so nice that I can finally meet you in my true form," Grell stated.

"The only thing that now concerns me is your accomplice," Zell stated.

"You're not interested in me being a Shinigami," Grell asked.

Zell and Avarie merely raised an eyebrow that said "Really Grell?". He smiled at their response. Out of the doorway stepped Madame Red. Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his eyes.

"I knew it had to be you," Ciel stated, "No human could have committed the murders, unless they had an inhuman accomplice. In the end, only you two could be Jack the Ripper."

"Well, I guess I would have been found out later if you hadn't found me now," Madame Red replied, "but now…. YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

Grell lunged at Ciel, his chainsaw drawn. Sebastian stepped in front of him and caught the blade between his hands. From there the two of them began to fight an intense battle. Madame Red drew a knife and lunged toward Ciel with it. Seeing this, Zell pushed Ciel out of the way and took his place. Madame Red missed and only cut her in the arm. In her blind rage, she pinned Zell to the wall with her hand at her throat, her grip tightening. Zell gasped for air. Sebastian, who was in a similar position except he was trying to prevent Grell's chainsaw from cutting him, saw that Zell was in trouble. In one motion, Sebastian slide away from the wall and ran toward Zell. Madame Red, instead of continuing to tighten her grip, let go of Zell and stepped backward.

"DON'T KILL HER SEBASTIAN," Ciel shouted.

Sebastian stopped and placed his hand over his injured shoulder.

"Oh how sweet you are Sebas-chan," Grell snickered as he removed his chainsaw from within the wall and began to walk over toward them, "but you Madame, I must say I am disappointed in. Come on, hurry up and kill the brat already."

"I cannot kill him," Madame Red cried, "This child is mine!"

Grell killed Madame Red. He removed her jacket and put it on. He then began to walk away. Ciel knelt down by the body of Madame Red and closed her eyes. He looked up at Sebastian and gave him a certain look that only Sebastian understood.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied to Ciel's look.

Later, after Sebastian had defeated Grell, who had been taken away by William, a mysterious figure stood in the center of the battlefield, his golden gaze overlooking the carnage that had taken place. He took out a golden pocket watch and clicked it open. After he checked the time, he closed it.

"Right on time, just as he said it would be," The man thought, as he adjusted his glasses, "my time to act is near."


	13. That Butler, Preforming

Chapter 13- That Butler, Preforming

Ciel and Sebastian were gathered in Ciel's office. They were talking about the performance of Hamlet that was to be put on by the Funtom Company. However, the troupe they had hired to perform it could not make it in time. They now had to come up with who would act in the play. Just at that moment, Zell, who was back to her normal self, ran in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were performing Hamlet," Zell asked, overly excited, "I can get people to preform it."

"Then I leave it up to you and Sebastian," Ciel replied.

Later that evening, Ciel and Sebastian were in the sitting room with Grell and Alan. Zell, Avarie, who was back to her normal self also, and another girl, who appeared to be the same age as Zell and Avarie, stood in the center of the room. Avarie held the scripts, the other girl held a clipboard and a pen, and Zell wore a pair of fake glasses staring at all of the people. Ciel walked over to the group of girls.

"Who is this," Ciel asked, pointing with his eyes toward the other girl.

"Oh this is our friend Gemma," Zell replied, "She's here to help us with the play."

"Okay," Sebastian stated, "Do you have the cast already picked?"

"Yes I do," Zell replied, "Well all except for Hamlet and Ophelia."

"If I may make a suggestion, maybe Ciel should play Hamlet."

"I respectfully disagree with that role."

"Why?"

"No offense to Ciel, but he cannot separate his personal feelings from the role."

"Then who else could play the role of Hamlet?"

"I think Zell should play Hamlet," Gemma sheepishly suggested, "She is a great actress."

"I disagree," Grell angrily shouted, "I am SO much better than her!"

"Oh yeah," Zell chuckled, "Than I challenge you to an acting off. Sebastian, Ciel, Alan, Avarie, and Gemma will be the judges."

"I accept!"

The others stood in a line in front of Grell and Zell. Zell faced Grell, a grin spread across her face. Grell began to recite the To Be or Not To Be monologue from Hamlet. His hand gestures and overall tone made him seem a little over dramatic, but the look in his eyes screamed of the true feelings of Hamlet. However, he lost all of that seriousness when he began to sing Hamlet's lines. When he was finished he stepped back and faced Zell.

"Now it's your turn Zell," Grell smiled.

Zell stepped forward. She did not make direct eye contact with any of them. She began to recite the same monologue. She did not use overly dramatic gestures or make her voice to loud. Her voice conveyed the emotion in which was Hamlet. Her eyes burned with the same emotion that everyone associated with Hamlet. When she finished her monologue, everyone began to clap, even Grell. Sebastian walked forward and looked into her eyes.

" I think we have found our Hamlet," Sebastian smiled, "Now let's get to work."

It was the night of the performance. Sebastian was walking backstage to make sure that everything was in order. He noticed that everyone was in the midst of getting ready, except for Zell. He walked the entire area backstage twice and still did not see her. He finally stopped Mey-Rin and asked her.

"Where is she," Sebastian asked.

"I think she's outside," Mey-Rin replied.

Sebastian took the back way that lead to the outer hall of the theater. He then went up a flight of stairs and walked down a long hallway. He finally came upon a glass door which lead out to the terrace. Through the door he could see Zell, who was in her full Hamlet costume, leaning against the balcony. She wore a short wig with the exact same hair cut as Ciel to hide her long hair. He walked out onto the balcony.

"So this is where you have been," Sebastian stated.

"Yeah," Zell replied as she turned to face Sebastian.

"I must say you look the part of Hamlet."

"Thanks."

"You seem nervous? I thought you were a great actress who never got nervous?"

"I am… It's just, I have never performed in front of that many people. I guess its nerves getting to me. I just…."

"Just what?"

Sebastian was now directly in front of Zell and only inches away from her. She lowered her face, as to hide the blush that was spreading across it. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to where she could see his. His red eyes staring into her eyes.

"Just what," Sebastian repeated.

"I don't," Zell began to reply as she removed Sebastian's hand from underneath her chin, "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Why would you think that you would disappoint me?"

"I'm just afraid that if I freeze or forget a line, then I'll be letting you down. So…."

Before Zell could finish her sentence, Sebastian pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled his usual kind smile.

"I highly doubt that I will be disappointed by your performance," Sebastian chuckled as he turned and went back into the theatre.

Most of that play was over when it got to Ophelia's dramatic death. Now it came to the part of the play where Hamlet was all alone on stage again, reciting. Zell perfectly recited the To Be or Not To Be monologue for the scene and as she exited the stage, she noticed a certain blonde and black haired shinigami sitting all the way in the back. He smiled at the girl as she walked off the stage. Sebastian stood on the opposite side of the stage, waiting for his scene.

"She seems to have moved the entire audience with her performance," Sebastian thought, "Now it's my turn to do the same."

The curtain was pulled back to reveal the next scene. Zell and Sebastian, who was playing Laertes, stood on the stage, with swords in their hands. Alan, who was narrating, told the young audience that Laertes sword blade had been dipped in poison as to kill Hamlet as soon as he was cut by it. As the Zell and Sebastian were about to duel, a child in the audience shouted at Zell.

"Don't do it Hamlet," The child shouted, "The old guy's sword it dipped in poison. He's cheating!"

"Old guy," Sebastian muttered.

"Forget revenge Hamlet, it's not worth it," Another child shouted.

All the children in the audience began to shout at Zell not to fight. She looked out in the crowd at all the children.

"They don't want me to die," Zell whispered, "Wait, what's my line?"

Zell froze, due to the fact that she had forgotten her line. She stood there trying to remember it. Before she could, Sebastian lunged at her, his sword pointed right at her. She evaded the blade and faced Sebastian.

"So now you know the truth Hamlet," Sebastian recited, "My sister's life was ended because of you!"

Sebastian began to attack Zell, who blocked most of his attacks.

"I shall not cease until I have taken revenge," Sebastian stated, "for my OPHELIA!"

In an odd turn of events, Zell somehow disarmed Sebastian and took his sword. She pointed both swords at him.

"Give up your ridiculous quest for revenge," Zell shouted, "For I have done the same. I have learned that there is more to life than revenge. I shall forget my urge for revenge and live my life!"

The entire audience stood up and clapped. Zell was shocked that her alternate ending to Hamlet was a hit. Sebastian walked over to her and took a bow with her. The two of them walked off the stage and let everyone else take a bow as well. They were the only ones backstage for quite a while.

"You see," Sebastian stated, "You were marvelous. I am very proud of the way you handled that role."

"Thank you Sebastian," Zell replied as she took off her wig, "Now let's get out of here."

Meanwhile, near the back entrance to the theatre stood a figure dressed in all grey. This figure was Liam Masters. He pulled out a silver pocket watch. He checked the time and chuckled.

"It's still too early for me to take action," Liam sighed, "but it's right about time for one of my pawns to act."


	14. That Butler, Losing Something Important

Chapter 14- That Butler, Losing Something Important to Him

It had begun to rain as the group was riding back to the manor. Zell's carriage was all the way in the back, which in turn meant it was isolated from the others who were far out in front. She was all alone in the carriage. She looked at how the rain ran down the window.

"It's lovely isn't it," Ronald asked, snapping Zell out of her concentration.

Zell casually turned her head so she faced the smiling Ronald.

"So did you enjoy the performance," Zell asked.

"Yes," Ronald replied, "I was greatly moved by it."

"Glad to know."

"You know… Traveling on nights like this is extremely dangerous."

"How do you mean?"

Just at that moment, the carriage stopped suddenly, causing Zell to fall forward. Ronald caught her and helped her back into her seat. Outside, Sebastian, who was driving, was now standing on the seat for the driver. He looked, with glowing eyes, at a man cloaked in all silver.

"I am so sorry to disturb your trip," The man stated, "but you see this is the end of the road for you."

"What do you mean," Sebastian asked as he jumped down and faced the man, "Who are you?"

"I have so many names… but you may call me Time Master."

"Well then Time Master, why have you stopped me?"

"As I said, it is the end of the road for you."

Time Master drew a long silver rapier and pointed it at Sebastian. He quickly teleported behind Sebastian and successfully slashed the back of his jacket. Sebastian evaded the next move by jumping forward. Inside the carriage, Ronald opened the door and exited to see Sebastian and Time Master. He poked his head back in and looked at a confused Zell.

"Zell, do you trust me," Ronald asked.

"What," Zell questioned.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Yes."

"Then run into the woods. Sebastian or I will come for you when it is safe."

"What are you talking about? What's going on out there?"

"RUN!"

Zell exited out of the door opposite of Ronald. Ronald stepped out and joined the fight against Time Master alongside Sebastian. Zell, who was still in her Hamlet costume wearing a black cloak over it, was running as fast as she could into the woods. After a long time of running, she stopped to rest. She leaned up against a tree.

"Tired already," An all too familiar voice asked.

Zell turned to see Claude standing feet away from her. She raised her hands, collecting water so she could attack him. However, before she could attack, Claude used one of his golden knives and pinned Zell's hand to a tree. She winced in pain, but tried not to cry out in pain. She used her free hand to make a makeshift whip out of the rain water. She launched it at Claude, but he easily shattered it.

"So this is the same girl that froze me," Claude chuckled as he approached Zell, "Pathetic."

"How dare you," Zell growled.

"Now you are going to come back with me."

Claude's eyes began to glow with a pinkish glow. Back to Ronald and Sebastian, who had successfully disarmed Time Master. He stood in front of the two of them smiling a cunning smile. He let out a low chuckle.

"I guess my distraction is over," Time Master chuckled.

"What do you mean," Ronald asked, "Do you honestly think that we'll let you escape?"

"Oh no, I never said that, but I do not think that you have much choice but to let me escape."

There was a bright flash of silver light. When Sebastian and Ronald both recovered their sight, they saw that Time Master was gone. Sebastian walked back to the carriage and opened the door. His smiling face became full of worry when he saw that Zell wasn't in it. He turned to Ronald.

"Where's Zell," Sebastian asked impatiently.

"I told her to run into the woods," Ronald replied calmly.

Sebastian ran into the woods. He ran as fast as he could. He stopped and looked around.

"ZELL," Sebastian shouted over the sound of the thunder and wind, "ZELL!"

He noticed that something was gleaming in a faraway tree. He ran over and stopped when he saw what it was. He saw a golden knife, with blood on its blade, stabbed into the tree. He recognized the weapon and knew what it meant.

Trancy Manor

Zell was just now waking up. The first thing she did was grab her hand that had been pinned to a tree by Claude. It was now bandaged. She sat up and noticed that Alois was sitting in a chair by her bed. The next thing she noticed was that she was in a pair of her jeans and a button up t-shirt.

"Please tell me Claude did not change me out of m wet clothes into these clothes," Zell stated out loud.

"Oh no, Hannah did that," Alois replied.

"Good."

"I am so glad that you're ok," Alois stated as he hugged Zell, "I punished Claude for using such an awful method to bring you back."

"Why," Zell asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me?"

"It's just that I want someone more like me. Sometimes I don't know what any of my servants are thinking, but when I'm with you I can read your emotions perfectly."

"Oh is that it… I'm sorry Alois. May I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course anything Zell."

"Whenever I go in the garden can you make sure Claude leaves me alone and doesn't follow me?"

"Anything for you."

Phantomhive Manor

Sebastian was in the drawing room, angrily pacing back and forth. Just at that moment, Avarie ran into the room and ran up to him. The next thing she did was slap him across the face. Behind Avarie, Gemma and Grell shyly walked in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sebastian," Avarie shouted.

"What are you talking about," Sebastian asked, his glare increasing in intensity.

"You let Zell get taken again! It was your job to protect her!"

"Technically Ronald let her get taken away! Right now, I'm trying to come up with a plan to save her and you coming in here and slapping me is not helping!"

Black feathers began to fall from the ceiling and the room became darker. Sebastian's eyes glowed with a pinkish glow out of anger. Gemma, feeling brave, stepped forward.

"Mr. Sebastian," Gemma asked shyly.

"WHAT," Sebastian snapped.

"Would it not be smarter to send me to save Zell. No one at the Trancy Manor knows what I look like, so I could easily save her. Plus, I really want to get out of here, because I don't know what the feathers falling from the ceiling means, but it cannot be a good thing. So if you would please just take me there tomorrow, I will save Zell."

"Oh how noble you are dear Gemma," Grell complimented, "Now we just need to make up a plan for you to follow."

That night at the Trancy Manor, Zell was walking around. She was just trying to waste time. As she approached the main staircase, she began to feel extremely light headed, possibly caused by her anemia and because she had not eaten anything since she had gotten there. She began to stumble forward down the stairs. However, she found that she was stopped by something…. Well more like someone. She looked up and saw that Claude had caught her. She pushed herself out of his arms and began to walk away from him. She looked back and noticed that he was following her. She walked into the kitchen and closed the door, hoping that Claude would go away. When she turned toward the room, she saw Claude right in front of her. Zell let out a sigh as she looked into the golden eyes of Claude.

"What do you want Claude," Zell asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to your hand," Claude replied with a bow, "It was uncalled for and I ask that you forgive me."

"Did Alois order you to apologize?"

"No. I am doing this of my own free will."

"Oh in any case, I guess I accept your apology."

"Thank you, Zell. Now I shall make you something to eat."

Claude turned and began to pull ingredients out of the cupboard. He began to fix her a meal. Zell picked up a knife and began to help him chop up ingredients.

"Honestly, why do you not eat when you know that your anemic," Claude asked.

"How did you know I was anemic," Zell questioned.

"I could tell as soon as you came here that you were."

The rest of the meal was made in silence. As Zell sat down to eat, she looked up at Claude.

"Claude, why are you being so nice to me," Zell asked as she ate a piece of rosemary and thyme crusted pork.

"Again, why do you think that I ever had the intent to hurt you," Claude replied.

"The night you first came to take me, I was actually on my way to this manor. That night I heard a voice calling me toward a flooded river. It was your voice Claude. I nearly drowned!"

"Impossible. I was here that entire night, except for the time I came to take you. Someone must have impersonated my voice and tried to drown you."

"Claude do you know anyone by the name of Liam Masters," Zell asked.

"No why," Claude replied.

"Well, I noticed that you have a golden pocket watch similar to mine and Avarie's. We got ours from a man named Liam Masters, so naturally I was curious."

"This actually was left in my room with a note that told me where I could find you on the night I took you."

"Really? I'll have William investigate it if he comes to see me."

Later that night, Zell laid on her bed reading a book that Alois had given to her. She heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room, but paid them no attention.

"you know you get captured more than a fairytale princess," Grell stated.

"What do you want Grell," Zell asked as she turned to the next page of the book she was reading.

"I came here to tell you that Gemma is coming here to save you tomorrow."

"Oh that's good, tell her she won't have to worry about Claude. He'll be gone all day tomorrow along with Alois. So all she has to worry about is Hannah, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury."

"Will do, Zell."

"Grell wait!"

"Yes Zell?"

"Come sit by me."

Grell walked over to Zell's bed and sat beside her. Zell laid the book she was reading on the nightstand and snuggled closer to Grell.

"What is it sweetie," Grell asked.

"I have a question," Zell replied.

"What is it?"

"Um, how can you tell if someone loves you and you love them back?"

"Well, you see Zell, if you truly love someone, you can never stop thinking about them. The same goes for that person, and they would stop at nothing to protect you. I take it you are referring to Sebastian and Ronald?"

"Yes, I know they both like me, but I don't know if they really do."

"I'm sure they both do. Oh before I forget, Sebastian and Ronald were attacked the night you were taken."

"BY WHO?"

"They don't know. The man called himself Time Master and wore all silver. Will thinks that he is connected with Avarie and you coming here and all the weird stuff that has happened to you."

"Have you found him?"

"No, but we are trying. We have noticed strange things happening all over London. Something big is going to happen, but I haven't told the others yet."

"Good. They don't need to know yet, but please Grell keep an eye out for this Time Master guy."

"Oh I will."


	15. That Butler, Joining Forces

Chapter 15- That Butler, Joining Forces

Zell walked out into the garden. The cold night air hit her skin, causing her to shiver. She wasn't out there for too long before she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw that Sebastian was standing behind her.

"What are you doing here Sebastian," Zell asked.

"You know you should not be out here without a coat on," Sebastian replied as he took off his tail coat and put it around Zell's shoulders.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Well, I came here to say goodnight."

"Is that all? I know you Sebastian. You wouldn't come all the way into enemy territory just to wish me goodnight."

Sebastian pulled Zell close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought the worse when I saw the golden knife in the tree with blood on it," Sebastian stated, "I only told Avarie that you were taken yet again by Claude, but I feared the worse."

"You thought he had killed me," Zell asked.

"Yes."

"And if he did you came here to take revenge?"

"Yes."

Zell pushed herself out of Sebastian's arms and raised her right hand, which was bandaged.

"He only pinned my hand to a tree," Zell said, "It hurts but I'm alive."

"So I see."

Zell noticed that Sebastian had a black pocket watch chain leading into his pocket. She ran over and pulled out the black pocket watch. The watch was identical to Avarie's, Claude's, and hers. She placed it back in the pocket and looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"Now before you go Sebastian, I have an order for you," Zell stated.

"An order," Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Sebastian I order you to find out everything about a man named Liam Masters and report all the information back to me. No one else, not even William or Avarie, are allowed to hear or see this information. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lady."

The next morning, there was a knock at the door of the Trancy Manor. Thompson was that only servant around so he answered it. At the door was Gemma, dressed in a long dark green corseted dress. She held a notebook and a pen in her hand.

"Good Evening," Thompson greeted, "May I ask what business you have here?"

"I am Gemma Grey," Gemma replied, "I'm a reporter for a magazine about posh manors in the countryside. My editor informed me about the Trancy manor, so I decided to pay you a visit."

"Oh, Master Trancy did not warn us about this. Please come in."

Thompson lead Gemma into the drawing room.

"I shall bring you tea," Thompson stated as he exited the room.

"My, my, Zell didn't mention that the servants were really cute," Gemma thought.

She exited the drawing room and began to snoop around. Eventually, she made it out into the garden. When she was out there she ran into Timber.

"Hello," Timber greeted.

"Weren't you just going to make tea," Gemma asked, "Never mind, where can I find Zell?"

"I believe she is in the center of the garden."

"thanks."

Gemma began to walk to the center of the garden. When she arrived to the center of the garden, she saw Zell sitting at a glass table with Hannah and Canterbury sitting with her. She walked over to the group. She merely looked at Canterbury.

"Ok, how did you beat me here," Gemma shouted at Canterbury.

"Gemma, this is Canterbury," Zell stated, "and this is Hannah. I'm sure Timber and Thompson are around here somewhere."

"We're right here, lady Zell," Timber and Thompson replied in unison as they appeared right next to her.

"T-t-t-triplets," Gemma asked, "they're triplets?"

"Yes," Zell replied, "So I take it you are here to take me back to the Phantomhive Manor?"

"Not in front of them!"

"Gemma, they're coming with me."

"What?"

"They're coming with us."

"Again what?"

"Just…. Come on."

Phantomhive Manor

Ciel was in his study working on paperwork for his company. The next thing he knew, Zell ran into the room. Ciel was used to her bursting in so he did not even blink an eye.

"What is it Zell," Ciel asked.

"Please don't be mad at me," Zell stated in a pathetic sounding voice.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"CIEL," A certain blonde boy shouted as he ran into Ciel's study, jumped over his desk, and tackled him to the floor.

"What is he doing here," Ciel asked as he pushed Alois off of him and stood up, glaring at Zell.

"Well, I thought that since we both have the same enemy that we should all work together," Zell replied.

"Isn't he the one who wants you and Avarie for himself," Ciel asked.

"I only wanted a friend," Alois defended himself.

"Like I said we all have a common enemy," Zell stated, "This Time Master guy has some grudge against all of us. If we all work together we can stop him. With Grell, William, Ronald, the Triplets, Sebastian, and Claude, plus mine and Avarie's new found powers, I'm sure we could win."

"Speaking of them," Alois began to say, "Where are Claude and Sebastian?"

"Oh dear," Zell stated as she ran out of the room.

She knew that Sebastian would be in the library this time of day. She ran as fast as she could to the library. When she finally arrived to the doors of the library, she opened them and then ran in. The next thing she saw she could not believe. Claude and Sebastian were sitting at a table, each with a cup of tea in their hand.

"this is weird," Zell thought.

Avarie came running in behind her. She grabbed Zell and began to run out of the library. Zell did not argue with her friend's action, because it was Avarie. Avarie led Zell out into the garden. The two of them stopped behind a bush and peeked around the corner. What Zell saw was Ronald sitting at a table. He was crying.

"What's wrong with him," Zell asked Avarie in a whisper.

"Just go talk to him," Avarie whispered loudly as she pushed Zell out from behind the bush.

Zell quietly walked over to Ronald. She stood a few inches behind him.

"Ronald are you okay," Zell asked.

Ronald picked his head up and spun around. He then jumped out of his chair and embraced Zell in his arms.

"I thought you were dead," Ronald cried, "I went into the woods to find you after Sebastian went and couldn't find you. I saw the bloody golden knife and….and…."

"I'm fine Ronald," Zell replied.

Ronald pulled her even closer to him and kissed her. She pushed him away from her. The next thing she did was run back into the manor, followed by Avarie. Ronald turned back to the table, a smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a little forceful with your feelings," Sebastian stated, a not amused expression spread across his face.

"Don't be jealous because I made a move and you still have failed to," Ronald snickered.

"You know good and well that I love Zell."

"As do I."

"It seems that we are at an impasse. So, let's make a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"Well, it's more like a competition to be honest. The first one to obtain a date with Zell or have her confess her love for them first, will get Zell. The loser will have to back off."

"Sounds fair enough."


	16. That Butler, Competing for Love

Chapter 16- That Butler, Competing for Love

The rest of that day had been quite weird. For one, Claude and Sebastian were actually getting along. Second, Alois and Ciel seemed to become acquaintances. Ciel and Alois were now in Ciel's study doing something that not even Sebastian and Claude knew about. Zell sat in the library drinking tea. She was joined by Ronald.

"I see you've gotten over me being 'dead'," Zell commented.

"Sorry about that," Ronald apologized, "To make up for that, I would like to take you on a date. So what do you say?"

"I…uh….I…..um….."

Just then, Sebastian walked into the room. Zell stood up and walked to greet him. He whispered something in her ear. Zell turned around and waved bye to Ronald. As she exited the library, Sebastian followed her. Before he fully left the library, he looked back and smiled a devilish smile at Ronald, who glared at him in reply. Sebastian led her to Ciel's study. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by Alois.

"Come in," Alois smiled as he pulled her into the study, "Avarie is already here."

"What were you guys talking about," Zell asked.

"Ciel will explain," Alois replied.

"You see, we need a way to flush out Time Master, so that we can interrogate him," Ciel stated.

"Oh that's all fine and dandy, but how do you propose that we flush him out," Avarie asked.

"The answer to that lies in the cinematic records of both you and Zell," William replied as he entered the room, followed by Grell.

"What do you mean," Zell asked.

"You see, sometime in either of your lives," William explained, "one of you met Time Master. The only way to figure out which one of you has is by viewing your cinematic records."

"And how do you do that," Avarie asked.

William grabbed Avarie's hand. He used his scythe to cut the tip of her finger.

"Ow," Avarie yelled.

Out of the small wound rolled a cinematic record, detailing all of Avarie's life. After the record was over it rewound itself back into the cut. Once it was finished the cut closed up. William then turned to Zell. Zell, knowing what he was going to do, backed all the way against the wall with her hands behind her back.

"Don't even think about it William," Zell threatened.

"Oh come on it only hurts for a second," William replied as he tried to grab Zell's hand.

Out of instinct, Zell pushed William out of the way and ran over to Grell. She ran behind him, and used him as a shield. William merely sighed as he walked over to Grell.

"Come on, it will only take a few minutes," William stated, "Why are you so keen on not letting me do this?"

"There some parts of my life that I never want to see again," Zell replied.

"Grell, you know what to do…"

"Of course Will," Grell sighed as he turned to Zell.

He grabbed her hand and extended it out towards William. Just as he was about to cut her finger, Sebastian walked in and seized hold of the scythe. Grell let go of Zell's hand and she ran over to Sebastian. William merely glared at him.

"What do you want," William asked.

"Oh I believe he wants to protect the girl from you," Time Master stated.

Everyone turned to a darker corner of the room, where Time Master stood. Zell and Avarie gave the silver clad man an icy glare. He replied to their glares with a devious smile. He stepped toward the center of the room.

"I take it that you are Time Master," Avarie asked, igniting her hand with a hot flame.

"Indeed I am Avarie," Time Master replied with a bow, "How's your hand Zell?"

"How did you know my hand got hurt," Zell asked.

"I just know these things," Time Master stated, "I know things about you and Avarie that not even these fine gentlemen know."

"What sort of things," Ciel questioned.

"All sorts, young Ciel Phantomhive," Time Master chuckled, "I know about their past, their present, and their future… well, what's left of their future anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean," Sebastian asked, his eyes lit with a pinkish glow.

"Well, I know I shouldn't tell you this, being it has already happened in the future, but what's the worst that could happen," Time Master shrugged, "One will die."

"Die," Zell repeated, "Which one?"

"I cannot tell you," Time Master replied, "but I shall let you know that it is done by my hands."

"Well then, that settles it," Sebastian stated as he drew several pieces of silver silverware from his tail coat, "To eliminate the threat of one of them dying, all I have to do is kill you now."

"Oh, do you think I will be that easy, Sebastian Michaelis?"

"I believe I can. You see I am one hell of a butler."

Just at that moment, a girl, who appeared to be in her early twenties and cloaked in all black, ran into the room holding a pair of silver pistols. She pointed both of them at Time Master. He merely smiled. In a bright flash of light he vanished. The girl sheathed her pistols and turned toward the others.

"Hello everyone," The girl stated.

"Wait who are you," Alois asked.

"Oh that's simple Alois," The girl replied as she removed the hood of her cloak, "My name is Avarie."

"No way," Avarie said, "you're the future me!"

"Indeed I am," Future Avarie replied, "I'm sorry I let him get away. I didn't come here to fight him, but when I sensed his presence I couldn't resist myself."

"What did you come here to do then," Ciel questioned.

"That's easy Ciel," Future Avarie smiled, "I came here to talk to Sebastian. Now I must hurry, otherwise my husband will start to worry."

"HUSBAND," Avarie exclaimed, "WHO?"

"Now you know good and well that I cannot tell you who your husband is in the future," Future Avarie explained, "Now, if you'll excuse us…"

Future Avarie grabbed Sebastian and pulled him out into the hall. She continued to pull him until they were in a place where she was sure that no one would hear their conversation. She stopped and faced Sebastian.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," Sebastian asked.

"Before I talk to you about that, tell me what Time Master told you," Avarie replied.

"He told us that either Avarie or Zell will die. Why?"

"I figured. Never let Zell out of your sight and make sure she never gets close to Time Master."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just do as I say. I have to go now, please just do as I say."

In a flash of blinding light, Future Avarie vanished. The orders she had given Sebastian reeled through his head.

A few hours later, Sebastian was waiting in the garden for Zell. This was his plan to get a date with her before Ronald could. However, before she came, he heard Ciel call his name. Out of his nature he went to his master's side. Not minutes later, Zell came walking into the garden. As she kept walking, she ran into William.

"There you are, I have been looking for you," William sighed.

"What do you want," Zell stammered as she withdrew from the stern shinigami.

"I just need to see how you are linked to Time Master. All I need to do is look back through your cinematic record by cutting your finger with my scythe."

"N-O! NO!"

"Why are you so resistant? The process will only take a couple of minutes to complete. I know you have that much time to spare."

"Like I said earlier, there are parts of my past that I never want to see again. So just leave now William."

"I did not want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice now."

Zell suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from her left hand. She didn't know when William did it, but he somehow cut her with his scythe. Out of the cut poured her cinematic record. As William observed it, he noticed that most of the images were the same as Avarie's. Suddenly, as he was watching what looked like a house fire, her cinematic literally exploded.

"Are you okay Zell," William asked.

"I'm fine," Zell replied shakily, "What happened?"

"Someone doesn't want us to see a part of your past."

"But who?"

Just at that moment, everyone who was in the manor came running out toward them. Each and every person wore a look of worry across their face.

"What happened out here," Ciel questioned, "We heard an explosion."

"It was nothing," Zell smiled to ease the worry of her friends, "nothing."

"Are you sure you're okay," Alois asked.

"Perfectly fine Alois," Zell replied.

"Well, everyone back inside," Ciel ordered.

William followed the group back into the house. However, Zell stayed out in the cool darkness of the night. She sat on a bench near a white rose bush. AS she sat there, she heard a familiar chuckle behind her. She turned around and met the smiling face of Sebastian. She smiled in reply.

"The white of these roses suit you," Sebastian complimented as he handed her a white rose and also tucked one behind her ear.

"Ok, you and Ronald have been acting really, really nice to me," Zell replied as she stood up, "What do you two want?"

"Well, we kind of have a contest to see who can get a date with you first…."

"oh really. Hm, I think I have a solution."

"It's a contest, there is no solution."

"Oh, but there is. Ciel is hosting a Halloween party in the next few days. You and Ronald both dress up, to where I won't recognize you. Then I will see who I love the most."

"Why you genius little girl."

"I try."


	17. That Butler, In Costume

Chapter 17- That Butler, In Costume

The day of the Halloween party was upon the Phantomhive Manor. The servants were all running around to get everything ready. Well, all except Claude and Sebastian, who were picking out their costumes. As they were looking through the costumes, they noticed a costume in a black bag hanging up. Claude took it off the rack.

"Whose costume is this," Claude asked.

"That would be mine," Zell replied as she walked into the dimly lit room and took the bag from him, "Thanks for finding it for me."

Zell ran out of the room, clutching the bag. She was relieved that Sebastian had not seen her costume. Actually, no one beside her had seen her costume. She wanted it to be a surprise to everyone. She quickly ran through the halls of the manor and into her room. She slammed the door and locked it behind her. However as she turned around to face the interior of her room, she met the burning green eyes of Grell. She let out a sigh as Grell walked over to her.

"What's in the bag," Grell asked, nearly purring the words.

"None of your business," Zell snapped as she threw the bag on her bed.

"Oh come on….. Can I just take a little peek?"

"NO!"

"Fine, fine, fine, well I guess I'll be on my way."

As Grell walked toward the door, Zell began to unzip the bag. As she did that, she noticed one thing about her costume. It laced up in the back! There was no way she could lace it up…..but he could do it. Just before Grell was about to leave the room, Zell ran up and grabbed his hand that was on the door knob.

"Grell, would you like to do me a favor," Zell asked, an innocent smile spread across her face.

"Sure, anything Zell," Grell replied as he turned around and faced her, his eyes containing a devilish smirk, "What is it?"

"Can you… help me with my costume? Part of it laces in the back and I cannot reach it."

"OH OF COURSE I CAN!"

Grell literally pounced on the bag that held Zell's costume and ripped the bag to shreds to reveal the costume. He smiled one of his usual cat-like smiles.

"Please tell me I did not just make the biggest mistake of my life," Zell thought as she placed her hand over her face.

Hours later, the ballroom of Phantomhive Manor was full of people gathered for the Halloween party. Each person had a unique costume, no two were alike. Amongst the crowd, Ciel was in the center of a large group of people. He managed to push his way out and make his way toward the stairs. However, Alois and Avarie intercepted him.

"Hey Ciel where is Zell," Avarie asked.

"I don't know exactly," Ciel replied.

"I found her," Alois stated as he pointed toward her standing on the staircase on the opposite side of the room.

Zell wore a corset style top with a tiger stripe pattern across it. On the top and bottom of it, black fur was used as an accent. She wore a short tiger patterned skirt with tall black boots. She also wore cat ears and a tail. She was followed by Grell, who was dressed as a Red Mage. The two of them walked out into the crowd. The first person to approach Zell was a man dressed as a prince wearing a golden mask. He grabbed her hand and planted a gently kiss on top of it.

"May I have this dance, milady," The man asked.

"Of course," Zell replied as she was swept into the crowd by the man.

The ballroom was crowded with people dancing. The two of them danced with more grace and beauty than anyone. Zell tried to see if she could identify the man she was dancing with, but she had no such luck. When the dance was over, Zell broke away from the man and walked into a large crowd of people. She tried to back out, but they surrounded her and began to ask her question after question. Finally, after being backed against a wall by the crowd, she was dragged out by a boy her age. When they finally got to a place where they were safe from the crowd, Zell got a good look at her rescuer. He appeared to be her age, had longish black hair, and an all-black costume with large black wings coming from his back. He also wore a black mask. In the candle light, he seemed familiar to her. He kept leading her, until the two of them arrived to a darkened hallway, lit only by candles. The man knelt down on one knee and removed his mask. He then took her hand into his.

"Zell I love you," The man stated as he lifted his head so Zell could see his bright red eyes.

"Sebastian," Zell asked, "You look younger."

"I know and it's a long story. Zell do you love me?"

"Well, I…I…."

"Hold it right there," Ronald who was dressed as a prince and danced with Zell earlier shouted, "I love you too Zell."

"Well… uh…. Um…."

"Which of us do you love more," Sebastian asked.

"Well in that case, Ronald, I like you a lot… the same for you Sebastian, but I just don't know yet…."

"Well which one do you want to go on a date with tomorrow," Ronald asked.

"Oh I can't go with either of you tomorrow," Zell replied.

"WHY NOT," Both Sebastian and Ronald shouted in unison.

"Because me and Grell are going to London to have dinner tomorrow along with Avarie and the Undertaker," Zell replied as she walked away from the two of them.

The two of them merely stood there in shock. Zell was going out to dinner with Grell. As the two walked back to the ballroom, they talked about their current predicament.

"So she is going out to dinner with Grell," Ronald declared.

"Doesn't that kind of sound like a date to you," Sebastian asked.

"Nah, we all know how Grell is…."

"True."

When the two of them arrived back to the ballroom, they could not believe their eyes. The large room was empty, except for Zell, Avarie, Claude, Ciel, Alois, and Grell. In front of them stood Time Master, who held a silver rapier in his hand. Sebastian and Ronald ran to the group.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us," Time Master chuckled.

"Leave them out of this Time Master," Avarie shouted, "It's me and Zell you want!"

"True, my main goal involves using you two, but when my plot is finished, everyone will be affected."

"What do you want with us," Zell growled.

"Oh all in due time, Zell," Time Master replied, with a devilish smile.

Sebastian began to press forward, but Ciel grabbed his sleeve. The young earl looked up into the face of his now younger butler.

"Sebastian, I order you to stay right here," Ciel ordered in a whisper.

Sebastian stopped and stood there. The group watched as Time Master threw his sword into the air. As soon as he let go, Zell lunged for him, with the hope she would pin him down. Unfortunately, he vanished before she could reach him. She fell to the floor and looked up as she heard a tiny sound come from above her. When she looked up at the large crystal chandelier above her, she saw that the sword Time Master had thrown up there had made contact with the chain that held the chandelier in place. With one mighty crack it began to fall. Zell could not move she was paralyzed in fear.

"ZELL," The group shouted.

The chandelier fell to the floor. Once the dust settled, the group could make out a figure on top of Zell. Sebastian had run over and laid his body on top of Zell's to protect her from the chandelier, his large black wings acting as a secondary shield. He picked up the unconscious Zell, who only had minor cuts on her face and arms, and carried her past the group and back to her room. When he got to her room, he laid Zell in her bed and began to bandage her small cuts. As soon as he was done, Avarie ran into the room and to Zell's bedside. Sebastian did not stay. He exited the room as soon as Avarie entered and began to walk down the hall. As he was walking, he noticed a certain blonde and black haired shinigami blocking his path.

"So I guess neither of us got the date with Zell," Ronald sighed.

Out of a fit of pure anger, Sebastian punched Ronald as hard as he could, which sent him falling to the floor. Sebastian stood over the now hurt Ronald.

"You disgust me," Sebastian spat, "Zell almost died and all you can think about is how we didn't get a date with her!"

"Sebastian," Ciel barked.

The butler turned to see Ciel standing right behind him. Sebastian turned and bowed.

"I am sorry my young lord," Sebastian apologized, "Do you need something?"

"Yes, a reason as to why you broke a direct order from me," Ciel replied.

"I saw that lady Zell was in danger so I ran to save her."

"You still broke a direct order. So here's a new order, I order you to leave Zell completely alone."

"MASTER?"

"You heard me. The only exception is if you must come into contact with her during your normal duties. Under no circumstances are you to ever talk to her on topics that are personal. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian bowed hesitantly and then walked away, his anger increasing with each step. Ciel began to walk back to his room. When he got back to his room, he saw Alois leaning in the doorway to his room.

"That was just plain cruel Ciel," Alois stated, "Why did you do that?"

"I did not do it for me or to mess with him," Ciel replied, as he pushed the blonde boy out of his doorway and began to enter, "I did it to protect Zell. She told me how she knew Time Master in her world, so I know what she's going through."

Ciel closed the door to his room. He turned to face a painting of him and his parents.


	18. That Butler, Breaking Orders

Chapter 18- That Butler, Breaking Orders

Zell's room was extremely dark that night. She lay in her bed, recovering from the minor wounds she had suffered after the chandelier had fallen. As she lay there, she noticed a shadow by her side. She sat up and looked over to see Sebastian sitting by her in the bed. The next thing he did was put his hands over hers and pin them to the bed. He leaned closer to her and closer until his face was only inches from hers. He then gently planted a kiss on her lips. Zell stood there starring at the teenage Sebastian.

"I love you Zell," Sebastian stated, his red eyes illuminated by the light of the moon and stars.

"I know that Sebastian," Zell replied as she stood up and walked toward the window of her room.

"You never told me if you loved me back though," Sebastian whispered as he walked behind Zell and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zell was so glad that it was dark enough to hide the blush that was spread across her face. She began to walk back to her bed, but Sebastian grabbed her hand and spun her around. He pulled her closer to him.

"You know that is not the first time we have kissed," Sebastian stated.

"I remember," Zell replied, "It happened when we were saving Elizabeth from Drocell Cainz…."

Flashback about three months...

"Grell help us out," Zell shouted as she dodged the ax that was being swung at her. Sebastian picked her up and began to dodge it with Zell hung in his arms by his side.

"I suppose I should," Grell replied as he trimmed his fingernails with his scissors, "but I don't see what's in it for me."

Sebastian caught the handle of the long handled ax in his hand.

"Please do help us Grell," Sebastian stated in a low sweet voice.

"Oh Sebas-chan, how can I refuse," Grell replied, "and when we kiss, can there be a little bit of tongue?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian stated, "but I can indeed tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue."

"OH MY!" Grell jumped up and cut the strings that were attached to Elizabeth.

Sebastian put Zell down. As he began to turn around, Zell grabbed his tie. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him. Instead of fighting, Sebastian placed his hands on the girl's hips and pulled her closer. Grell merely stood there gaping while Ciel and Avarie stood there. After a minute, Sebastian released his lips from hers. He smiled his kind caring smile, which was backed up by his glimmering red eyes. The others went to check on Elizabeth as the two of them stayed like that. Sebastian pulled Zell even closer to him, if that was even possible, and lowered his head down to her ear.

"What was that for," Sebastian whispered.

"I just wanted to see if you really could tie cherry stems in a knot with your tongue," Zell replied, "I believe you now."

End Flashback…..

"Then why won't you say you love me," Sebastian asked.

"I want to so badly," Zell cried, "but part of me won't let myself do it."

"Please don't cry Zell."

Sebastian wiped away a tear that was rolling down Zell's cheek with his gloved hand. He then picked her up and set her in her bed. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He then walked out of the room, but before he did, he turned to her.

"Please Zell, meet me early tomorrow morning before my duties start in the garden," Sebastian stated, "I have something I want to give you."

"ok," Zell replied as she rolled over and fell asleep.

About three hours later, Zell woke up and threw on a black silk robe. She went to the patio of her room, which lead to the garden. Sebastian had told her to meet him early in the morning. Well it certainly was early since the moon was still high in the sky. Inbetween shifting shadows Zell made her way to the spot she was to meet Sebastian. Sure enough he was standing there waiting for her, his red eyes illuminated by the moon. She walked up to him and merely looked at the fact that he was still wearing his dress shirt, black pants, dress shoes, and gloves.

"So do you ever change," Zell chuckled.

"I have the information you wanted me to get," Sebastian stated as he handed Zell a stack of papers.

AS Zell flipped through the papers, her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. She handed them back to Sebastian. Sebastian saw that she was distressed by the information.

"It is as I suspected," Zell explained, "Liam Masters, the man that gave Claude, Avarie, you, and I our watches is Time Master. Now what I want to know is his plan to use Avarie and me."

"Zell how do you know Time Master from your world," Sebastian asked.

"It's none of your business," Zell snapped.

"If I know how you two know each other than maybe we could put an end to him."

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Zell ran away from Sebastian, her hand covering her face so she could hide her tears. Sebastian merely stood there. He stood there wondering what he had said that had made Zell so angry.

"Did I not tell you to leave her alone," Ciel asked.

Sebastian turned around and saw his young master standing behind him, his arms crossed. Ciel held an angry glare in both eyes. Sebastian merely smiled.

"I was merely giving Zell some information she had asked me to gather for her," Sebastian smiled.

"You asked her how she knew Time Master didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I followed her out here, because I had a feeling you were going to break my order. If you truly want to know how Zell knows Time Master all you had to do was ask me. You see, she has suffered the same pain I have."

"You mean…."

"Yes, she lost her family in a fire. She was the only one that survived. You see Time Master was the one who set the fire that killed her parents."

"But what were his intentions?"

"Not even she knows that. Now come in the manor, oh and I repeal my order about leaving Zell completely alone. I see you have grown quite attached to her."

The next night, Zell and Avarie arrived at the Undertaker's Shop dressed in normal dress clothes. Zell wore a pair of black dress pants, a red button up frilly shirt, and a pair of knee high black buckle boots. Avarie wore a pair of black dress pants, a black button up shirt, and a pair of knee high black boots. As the two entered the shop, they were met by Grell and the Undertaker.

"So shall we go ladies," The Undertaker asked.

The group walked to a nearby cemetery, where the venue for The Undertaker's and Avarie's date was. However as they entered, Grell and Zell pulled back and headed back for the crowded streets of London. AS the two walked by the variety of shops, one certain dress shop caught Zell's eyes, the main reason being that there was a beautiful red and black dress in the window. Grell saw that Zell was looking at the dress and he dragged her into the shop.

"What are you doing Grell," Zell asked as he dragged her into the large dress shop.

"Don't think I did not see you eyeing that red and black dress here," Grell replied, "I wanted up to try it on."

"But I don't have any money to buy it!"

"But I do… Consider it a present from me."

Zell walked up to the dress, picked it up off the shelf, and walked into a dressing room. She emerged minutes later wearing the dress. The main part of the dress was made from a dark red colored satin, which was trimmed with black shear lace. The dress also had ruffles running along the bottom of it. Grell was silent.

"So I take your silence as a no," Zell asked.

"No, no, no, no," Grell replied, "You look lovely… Come on, I'll pay for it and you can wear it out."

"O-o-okay, thanks Grell."

"Don't mention it."

The rest of the night had gone by quite nicely. As the two of them neared the bistro district, Grell ran off.

"Meet me at the bistro on Main street and Magnolia avenue," Grell shouted as he ran away, "In about ten minutes."

Zell replied with a sigh and began to make her way to the bistro. It took her about five minutes to arrive to the small tasteful bistro. She took a seat at one of the outside tables. A few minutes later, she heard the chair that was opposite of her being pulled away from the table. She glanced over and saw Sebastian sitting in the chair.

"S-Sebastian," Zell asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sebastian replied.

"Well Grell ran off and told me to meet him here in ten minutes. And your reason?"

"Grell and Ronald told me to meet them here at this exact time."

"I think that we were set up on a date."

"I think so too…. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, lets leave this place and go for a walk."

"Sounds like a proper date to me."

The two of them left the bistro and began to walk toward the Thames River. The air was slightly warm and the water glistened with the light of the moon. As they walked the only thing that was in the air was silence. They approached a railing near the river and looked into the water. The reflection of the moon rippled as the wind blew over the gently river. However, that was not the only reflection that Sebastian noticed in the water…..

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have severe writer's block… AGAIN! So I am going to work hard to try and come up with an Epic ending. This is one of those things where I know how it ends, but I don't know how to lead up to it. So send me ideas because last time you, my awesome readers, did that…. It cured my writer's block…. Oh well, in the meantime, please check out some of my other stories… I'm just saying this, but the first person to review on Ichimaru and the Writer, gets a fan-fic dedicated to them… Sounds cool right?


	19. That Butler, Battling Time

Chapter 19- That Butler, Battling Time

"Are you okay Sebastian," Zell asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes fine," Sebastian replied, "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Not at all."

As the two of them walked away from the water's edge, Sebastian looked up to a nearby rooftop, glaring at the pair of glowing green eyes he saw come from the darkness. The pair walked along dark corners and in shadows. Sebastian was trying to keep Zell safe. Suddenly, Grell came running up to them.

"What's wrong Grell," Zell asked.

"Avarie has been taken by Time Master," Grell replied breathlessly.

"WHAT," Zell shouted.

She raised her head to the sky and shut her eyes. After staying like that for a few minutes, she lowered her head and opened her eyes, to reveal the silvery glow that was overtaking them. Zell began to run back to the Thames River. Sebastian and Grell followed behind her. When the two of them finally reached the spot where Sebastian and Zell originally were, they saw Zell face to face Time Master. Time Master smiled a cruel smile at Sebastian. Something was off about Zell though. Normally she would attack Time Master, but now she was just standing there. Time Master laid his hand on Zell's shoulder and the two of them disappeared. Sebastian merely stood there. Time Master now had both Zell and Avarie and probably was going to use them for his grand plan.

"Why are you just standing there Michaelis," Claude asked as he jumped down from a nearby rooftop and landed in front of Sebastian and Grell, "Are you not going to go after the girl you love?"

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me," Sebastian said as he glanced over at Claude, his eyes glowing, "I was tracking her. She's somewhere in that direction."

Sebastian pointed toward a bridge far away. There was a sudden flash of silver light at the top of the bridge. The two butlers looked at each other. Sebastian extended his large black wings as Claude and Grell jumped up to a nearby building. Sebastian flew toward the light as Claude and Grell jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

On the very top of the bridge, Avarie and Zell stood in front of Time Master. He had his pocket watch out and was checking the time. Avarie leaned over to Zell.

"We have to stop him," Avarie whispered.

"But how," Zell whispered in reply.

"How indeed my dear Zell," Time Master stated as he shut his watch and looked at the two of them.

He chuckled and turned his back to the two of them. They were going to jump him, or maybe push him off the unfinished bridge, but they saw the shimmer of a silver pistol in his hand. They sighed and looked at each other.

"Do you sense that," Zell asked.

"Yes," Avarie whispered with a nod, "Sebastian, Claude, and Grell are coming this way. They'll be here soon, but not soon enough."

"So that means we must take action."

"Agreed, but how? If we try to jump him or attack him, he could shoot one of us."

"Exactly ONE of us…. No way he can shoot both of us."

"Zell don't even think about it!"

"Sorry Avarie, you know I was always the rash one."

Zell balled her fist and turned to see the back of Time Master. She gathered all of the water in the air surrounding them and gathered it around her balled fist. The next thing she did, would be the last thing Avarie expected… Zell charged toward Time Master. Avarie could hear him chuckle.

"Right on time," Time Master chuckled as he raised his silver pistol toward Zell.

Just as he fired the pistol, a black object moved between Zell and the bullet. When she stopped her charge, she saw that it was Sebastian. He merely stood between her and Time Master.

"Sebastian," Zell asked.

"Bravo butler," Time Master sarcastically complimented, "You have just saved the one you love single-handed. But I fear that it is now all over for you."

"How so," Sebastian asked.

"You see that bullet I shot would not have hurt Ms. Zell. It was specially designed for you…"

Sebastian fell to one knee and grabbed the area where the bullet had hit him. When he looked at the wound, he saw a black energy pouring out of it. Zell began to run to him, but he held his hand out to stop her.

"STAY BACK," Sebastian shouted.

"What did you do to him," Zell asked Time Master.

"I am merely transforming him back to what he was before," Time Master chuckled.

"Heh, only a shinigami has that power," Grell stated as he and Claude landed on the bridge.

"Oh my, has my secret been figured out?"

"Yes," Grell sighed, "You're an ex-shinigami. One who was kicked out by his own kind because he tried to previously enslave the human race?"

"That's me."

"Since Michaelis couldn't stop you, I guess it is up to us to stop you."

"No," Zell stated, "This is my and Avarie's fight."

"No, no, no," Claude chuckled, "Little humans should stay out of battles they know they can't win. Stay by your love and stay out of our way."

Zell nodded and her and Avarie ran to Sebastian, but made sure not to touch him. Claude and Grell stood between them and Time Master. Time Master merely chuckled as he drew his sword. He charged toward them, his entire body radiating with a grey light. He stopped just before he was in front of them and swung his sword, which sent out a large arc of energy. Grell and Claude stood their ground, but Avarie and Zell were blown back by the blast. Avarie grabbed the edge of the bridge and Zell grabbed her ankles as the two of them dangled high above the water.

"Just hold on you two," Grell shouted, "As soon as we get rid of him, we'll drag you up!"

Claude and Grell launched into full out war with Time Master.

"Zell hang on," Avarie stated as she adjusted her grip on the ledge.

"You can't hold on with me holding on to you," Zell replied.

"Don't even think about it Zell! I can hang on just find!"

"I'm sorry… Tell Sebastian I love him…"

Zell let go of Avarie's ankles and plummeted toward the water below. As she fell she closed her eyes, and her cinematic record began to roll. The last thing she felt was her body hit the cold water.


	20. That Butler, In a Wedding

Chapter 20- That Butler, In a Wedding

"Zell, ZELL," Sebastian shouted

"Is she dead," Avarie cried.

"No not yet," Grell stated.

Zell's eyes fluttered open. She saw that she was on the bank of the Thames River with Avarie, Claude, Grell, and Sebastian standing over her. Her body ached all over and she could not move.

"I'm dying," Zell hoarsely stated.

"No, don't say that," Sebastian replied as he held her close to him.

"I can feel my life slipping away," Zell said.

"Grell do something," Avarie shouted.

"There's only one thing I can do," Grell explained as he knelt down by Zell, "I have to rewind her cinematic record back into her body."

"Do it," Sebastian said.

"That's not all," Grell added, "I have to cut part of her Cinematic record, while she is alive."

"Grell, please will it save her," Avarie asked.

"Yes," Grell replied.

"Then do it," Zell stated in almost a whisper, "I don't care how painful it is, just do it."

"Ok, Sebastian please stay by her…. The process gets excruciatingly painful."

"Ready."

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Grell closed his eyes and held his hands over Zell's chest. In moments, her Cinematic record began to pour out of her body. Zell clenched her teeth and squeezed Sebastian's hand as the pain increased. The record was rewinding back into her.

"Zell, I'm getting close to the part where you fell off the bridge," Grell stated, "I have to cut the Cinematic record right at that point. This is the most painful part."

Zell only nodded. She closed her eyes, expecting the pain to come any moment. Grell saw the part of the record he needed to cut. He grabbed it and tore it from the rest. Zell gasped in pain. The rest of her Cinematic Record rolled back into her body and disappeared. Zell sat up, as if nothing had happened.

"It worked," Zell smiled, "I feel like nothing happened."

"That's because nothing did," Grell chuckled, "When I severed that small strip of your cinematic record, it disappeared, just like it had never happened."

"Thank you," Zell thanked as she turned to Claude, "and thank you too Claude. Sebastian…. Your eyes…"

"What about them," Sebastian asked.

"Their blue," Zell shouted as she ran up to him, "Not red…"

Zell hugged Sebastian. Sebastian embraced her and held her close to him.

"You're human," Zell whispered in his ear.

"Now I can live out my life with you," Sebastian whispered in reply.

Three days had passed and everything was back to normal… Well except for a couple things, but not everything could be perfect. Zell stood at the window in her room at the Phantomhive Manor. She turned toward the door as Mey-Rin entered the room, carrying a white wedding dress.

"Lady Zell," Mey-Rin stated, "We have to hurry and get you dressed. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

At the chapel, Sebastian stood in front of the altar, gazing out over the small audience. He looked at the other groom at this wedding, The Undertaker.

"Don't worry," The Undertaker reassured him, "The ceremony will begin any moment and our brides will be here shortly."

Just at that moment, the usual wedding music began to play. Both Sebastian and Undertaker got into position. The front doors to church opened to reveal the first bride, who was wearing a white wedding dress with poufy sleeves, a lace veil with an intricate rose pattern woven into it, and a pearl and diamond choker. Avarie walked down the aisle first, being led by Alois. When she was next to the Undertaker, everyone directed their attention back to the front entrance. Sebastian couldn't believe what he saw. Zell, who was wearing a white wedding dress with white lace trim, ruffles down both the front of the skirt and the thin straps that hung by her shoulders, a lace veil, the same as Avarie's, held to her head by a small tiara, and a diamond choker necklace, walked down the aisle with Ciel. Finally, when she was in front of Sebastian the ceremony began. The priest to marry them, William, took his place and began to the ceremony.

The reception was by far the best part of the wedding. The guests mingled together as the couples sat by one another. A sweet slow melody began to fill the room and Sebastian pulled Zell to her feet. He led her to the dance floor and the two began to dance.

"Those two look happy together," The Undertaker stated.

"They do," Avarie chuckled, "I hope that they'll be as happy as we will be."

"Now shall we join them on the dance floor?"

"You dance?"

"A little…"

The Undertaker led Avarie onto the dance floor and the two attempted to dance. As Zell and Sebastian were dancing, William tapped Sebastian on his shoulder.

"Mind if I take her for a dance," William asked.

"Of course not," Sebastian smiled as he let William waltz away with Zell.

"Congratulations Michaelis," Claude commented as he approached Sebastian, "You got both your humanity and the girl. But how are you going to protect her now that your powers are gone?"

"I have always possessed powers Faustus," Sebastian chuckled, "I can protect her."

"Well let's just hope that nothing like that ever pops up again."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to have sensed it by now…"

"The feeling of a storm brewing?"

"Yes… Our troubles may not be over just yet…."

The End

Author's Note: Well this is the end of Two Girls in a Black Butler World. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it… I was thinking about making a sequel to it, but I'm just not sure… So you guys tell me what you think: Sequel or no Sequel? If I get enough votes, then there may be a certain surprise in it… Say a secret that may destroy one of our new couples… Well who knows… Thank you all for supporting this story and rocketing me to over 6,000 views… Please review and add to favourites.


	21. The Sequel Info Chapter

The Sequel to this story is up now…. It's called The War of Two Girls…


End file.
